Hello Again?
by koneko-chaan
Summary: Yuffie runs away from her home. After running into a couple of old friends she finds herself in Edge living with Tifa and Cloud. When she keeps running into a certain red head things start to change for her. Reffie T for now maybe M later!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Characters copyright to Square Enix. OC's to me and story also to me.

Chapter 1

The princess of Wutai looked around her room and kicked her bed, she was mad at her father, he had gone and set up more suitors for her too pick from. She didn't want to get married, not now. She was only 19! She didn't want to get married just so she could rule Wutai, she would want to get married when she found the person she fell in love with. There was no one she loved at the moment, though she did still have a big crush on Vincent Valentine. She hadn't seen him or anybody from the old days in over a year. She had been living in Wutai training and turning down guy after guy. She stood in front of her full length mirror and looked at herself, she had changed so much in just a short year, after all that heavy training she wasn't so scrawny anymore. Her body was well shaped and had a lot of muscles. Her arms were no longer stringy, now they were well toned and shaped. Her legs were the same. Her hips were still small and boyish though. Her breasts still were small. She sighed and sat down on the bed thinking of what she would do about her father. She was a grown women now, she didn't need him treating her like a child. She thought of pulling a couple pranks on him like she had so many times in the past. But that would make him see how much of a child she still was. She thought of just running away again, it wasn't as if she hadn't done it before in the past. But she began thinking of not even coming back this time. She pulled out her bag from under her bed and began to fill it with clothes, materia and other things like potions and ethers. She grabbed her cloak and slung it over her head, it covered her face and fell to about her knees. Small kitty ears sprouted from the top of the hood. It would be best if nobody knew who she was. She quietly opened her window and slipped outside into the dark night.

Unsure of where she could go, Yuffie decided to go into the mountains first and think of where she could go from there. She soon found herself standing in front of one of the statues faces, she remembered the event of what happened there 3 years ago. Looking down on the ground she saw blood staining it. Cloud, Vincent and Cid had fought here to save her from the old pervert Don Corneo. She looked up at the two eyes where her and Elena had been kept captive. After that day Yuffie and Elena had a sort of connection, it wasn't until after Meteor fell, that the two had become sort of friends.

_Yuffie squirmed and yelled trying to free herself from the ropes she was tied in. _

"_You had better let me go old man!!! Or I will kick your ass!!!" She screamed and spat at him. _

"_Ho-ho she's fiery!" He looked at her with eyes that made Yuffie want to throw up. _

"_Ewww!!! God I can't take it anymore!!" She squirmed causing her wrists to get hit with the rope, it burned she barely felt the pain._

_She heard Elena sigh, "It's no use trying to get free, it's just easier to sit still and keep calm." _

_Yuffie looked at her and took a deep breath trying to calm down. _

"_I have made my decision! My lady for the night will be the feisty one!" He licked his lips._

_Yuffie stopped trying to calm down. "Oh God!!! Grossness!! Stay away from me old man!!" _

_He slowly moved closer to her. But was stopped when a gun went whizzing past his head. "Wha-?"_

_Yuffie looked to see Cloud, Vincent and Cid standing there ready to fight. "Cloud, Vincent, Cid!! You guys came!" _

_Cloud looked at her sharply, "We only came because you have our materia." _

_Yuffie felt hurt, she looked at Vincent for comfort but looked away not wanting to make eye contact. Cid just stood there smoking and mumbling under his breath. _

_She watched as Corneo made up some stupid story to try and stall them then he unleashed a monster upon them. Yuffie hated just sitting there watching she watched as the monster attacked them as they bled and got bruised and all she could do was watch, it made her feel horrible. They didn't even have any materia. This was all her fault. The battle finally finished with Cid taking a jump at the monster killing it instantly. Corneo made a face then laughed it off. He asked them a question then flipped Yuffie and Elena upside down. Yuffie did NOT like it at all. The blood rushed to her head. _

_Cloud looked unsure of what to do. But it didn't matter because a very familiar voice came close to them. Yuffie looked to see Reno walking towards them. He flipped his hair and smiled at her, she felt butterflies in her stomach, but that could of just been the blood rushing to her head. _

_She watched as the Don was just about to push the button to make Elena and her fall. She closed her eyes and winced. But nothing happened, she heard a gun fire and looked at Vincent who was just standing there looking as confused as everybody else. Yuffie turned her head as much as she could and saw Rude standing there a gun in his hand, smoke slowly coming from it. Corneo almost fell from the statue but hung on with his hand._

"_Good timing, Rude" Reno said. _

_Everyone turned to look at him he waved at them. "Let's get to work."_

_Reno smirked and then nodded, jumping over Cloud's head he walked and stood on Corneo fingers. He cried out in pain. "It'll all be over soon Corneo." Reno whispered to him. "Now why do you think we would go to all the trouble of teaming up with these people just to get you?"_

_Corneo looked unsure of what to say. Reno had given him 3 choices; Because we're ready to die, because we're sure of victory and because we're clueless. "Uh… N-number 2?"_

_Reno smirked then laughed. "All wrong." He pressed harder on his fingers making him squeal like a pig. He pleaded for him to stop but Reno continued on. He pushed his fingers off the statue and watched the Don fade away until he couldn't hear his screams. "The correct answer was…"_

_Rude finished his sentence; "….Because it's our jobs."_

_Elena looked like she was about to cry. "Thank you so much, I didn't think you would come."_

_Reno just looked at her. "Elena don't act so weak. You're a Turk."_

_She nodded. "Y-yes sir!"_

_Vincent looked at him, "Thank you for helping us."_

_Reno looked like he was about to say something but then his phone rang. "Yes…..We'll get on it right away." He put his phone away and looked sharply at everyone, "They want us to find Cloud…." _

_Cloud, Vincent and Cid stood ready to fight. Rude looked at Reno. "Are we on….?" _

_Reno shook his head. "No. We're off duty today." _

_Yuffie was now not feeling very well she stuttered to get out words. "Who….cares……bout….that… just GET ME DOWN!!" _

_Cloud and the others looked at her they nodded and then began to walk away. _

"_H-hey!? Aren't you going to get me down??" _

_Cloud looked at her. "The Turks can do that. You're more like them anyway." His blue mako eyes stung her. She felt insulted. _

_Vincent just looked at her like he might come help her, but no such luck. He walked away with Cloud and Cid. _

_Yuffie thought that she might cry, she liked Vincent at the time, they had been through a lot together. Yuffie and Vincent were always with Cloud on missions. _

_Reno seemed to catch up on that, he moved his hair out of his face, "I will return the brat to you later."_

_Cloud just walked away. "Just get her down quickly. We want our materia, then we're outta here."_

_Reno nodded. Rude had ran over and started untying Elena from her place. Reno jumped up and began to untie Yuffie. _

"_Thanks." She muttered. _

_He undid the ropes around her hands first, then spun her around so she was right side up, then he undid the ones around her ankles. She fell into his arms. He wrapped one around her shoulder and jumped down. She was a little wobbly from being upside down for so long. But after about a minute or two she was fine and started to walk away. But she felt a hand on her arm. _

"_Hey…your wrists…" Reno was looking down at her wrists which were burned. _

"_Oh…" Yuffie paused they hurt a little now but she wasn't going to show weakness to a Turk, Reno at that. "I've had worse, I'll live." She started to walk away again._

"_Wait…" He pulled a bandage out of his pocket and began to put it on her wrists. "There."_

_Yuffie was shocked. "Thanks… Didn't know that Reno had a nice side." _

_Reno smirked. "Rude and Elena already left. How bout you pay me back?" He leaned in close and grabbed her chin and began to pull her closer. _

_SMACK!!! Of course the moment that happened Reno ended up getting a fist in his face. Yuffie didn't even turn to see if he was okay. "I should've known!!" She ran down the mountain and back into her house where Cloud, Vincent and Cid were waiting for her._

"_What the hell took you so god damn long!?" Cid yelled slamming his fist down on the table they were sitting at. "We want our god damn materia!!" Cloud and Vincent just sat there silently._

"_Okay I'll give it back to you.." She went over to the other side of the screen that separated the room. She came out with the large armful of materia and began to hand it all back to them. When she finished Cloud began to complain. _

"_They're all out of order!"_

"_At least you got them back!" Yuffie shot back at him. _

_They all just got up and started to leave without her. _

"_H-hey wait for me! I'm coming no matter what you say!" She ran after them finally catching up to them just outside of Wutai……_

That had been 3 years ago, she still remembered every minute of it as if it were yesterday. The fear, anger and pain of it all she felt them all just thinking about it. After that day the others didn't treat her that well they didn't talk to her very much nor acknowledge her when she tried to do something, she still got to go on the missions, but only because she was the strongest one out of the group, even if nobody was going to admit it. She was even there when they fought Sephiroth. She was the one that delivered the final blow and caused him to die. Well at least at first, then Cloud finished the job but they wouldn't be able to do that without Yuffie. Cait Sith was the only one who still treated her the same, considered that he was Reeves of ShinRa. For some reason, even though she was from Wutai, the people at ShinRa seemed to like her more than Cloud and the others. Even Vincent was a little distant after that and she had been the closest one to him nobody else dared to get close to him but Yuffie just pretty much jumped on his back one day and he seemed to give in. It wasn't until after Kadaj and his gang came around that they started to trust her. And just a little while ago she and Vincent worked together to fight Deep Ground. But after that she lost touch with him.

That was it! She could go and see Vincent in Nibelheim, he would most likely let her stay with him, he did live alone in that big mansion. You'd think he would get lonely. She could go and cheer him up. He was always so depressed, and she was always so cheerful, it was like Yin and Yang. It would be hard to get there but she would just have to take a boat, there would be one in the morning that would come to Wutai there always was. She would just sneak onboard. But she still had a few hours before the ship would be arriving. There wouldn't be anything to do at this time of night. And she couldn't very well go home, her father probably knows by now that she ran away. She also realized that he would probably figure out that she was here, he had found her here many times before. It would be best if she left and went somewhere else. Wutai wasn't that large, but it was fair sized big enough that she could hide from her father and his staff. Most of them were ninjas like herself but none were as good as her. She decided to just go to the restaurant which was usually open 24 hours. Since she didn't go in there often most of the regulars probably didn't know what she looked like. She jumped down the mountain and headed for the restaurant, she opened the door the place was practically empty only a few people sat around either sleeping or were drunk. She sat down at the bar and ordered a pop, she didn't feel like having to whip out her I.D. She sipped it quietly and paid the bartender, then left. That wasted about an hour or so, her father must of not even noticed that she had left. She was pretty tired and figured that she could sleep for at least a little while before waking up and sneaking onto the ship. She fell asleep at the base of a tree not far from the entrance of the town. When she awoke there were three men standing over top of her. They looked like her father's special staff.

"Yuffie Kisaragi?" One of them said now holding a weapon close to her so she wouldn't escape.

"You'd think the old man would try a less dangerous way to get his daughter back." She laughed at them and glared into their eyes, she swore one of them flinched. Her Conformer was on her back and ready for her to throw at them for cornering her. But instead she stood up and punched one of them in the face, he fell back onto the ground.

The other two men snarled at her. "Godo said to bring you back at any means necessary." They pulled out their own weapons and stood in a battle. Yuffie laughed at them.

"I don't have time to play with you." She turned and began to climb up the tree like a cat until she was at the top. The men yelled at her and pulled out little throwing weapons, which from up there Yuffie couldn't tell what they were. They flew past her head one grazing the side of her arm causing a little blood to pour out. "Daddy isn't going to be happy with you when he sees this. Well that is if he sees it." And with that she jumped off the top of the tree onto another one and continuing the jumps onto other trees and rooftops until she saw the bay where the ship was beginning to depart.

"Oh shit!!" Yuffie cried. She began to run on the roof she on and jumped onto the next tree, the two men following her on the ground.

Eventually she was just as close as she could get to the ship without going on the ground and getting caught by the men below. She would have to make a jump for it. She stepped back a bit before running on the top of the tree and then jumping onto the ship, she almost didn't make it. Her hands were hanging onto the side railing, her stomach had rammed into the side of the boat almost making her fall off of it and plunging into the sea.

As soon as she caught her breath she swung herself around and onto the deck of the boat. Turning around she saw the two men standing at the end of the bay just starring at her as she faded away. She laughed at how easy that was. They were weak. Yuffie began to walk alongside the cabins and over to the main where most of the people would be. After the years her sickness of being on boats and airships had stopped, now it barely bothered her, unless there was a large wave.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and then on her mouth. Another arm pulled over her shoulders and pulled her close into them. Yuffie wanted to scream but there would be no point if her mouth was covered. She could feel that the person was a man, his chest was well muscled but not ultra buff like Barret, probably along the lines of Vincent. Yuffie felt a chin on the top of her head. And the person began to speak.

"I don't think that you have a ticket." The voice was smooth and almost joking. Yuffie knew who it was in an instant, it could only be one person. Reno.

_____________________________________________________________

Well here's chapter 1! I just recently fell in love with RenoXYuffie a couple of days ago, so I just had to write a fanfic about them. Now I might change the rating to M later on, but that would most likely be much later. I shouldn't even be doing this cause I have my HM fanfic to finish but whateva. So hope you enjoy!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, except for my little filler people which I am sure you will be able to tell who they are.

Chapter 2

Now that Yuffie knew it was Reno she had nothing to fear. She was just about to get ready to kick him when he let go.

Yuffie looked up at him. He had a smirk plastered on his face. Yuffie crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. He hadn't changed at all since she saw him last, sure it was only a couple of months ago but it was just a passing on the streets of Wutai. But from the fact that he had two women with him then told her that he was still the same.

"What are you doing here Reno?" She snapped.

"I could say the same thing." He flicked his hair out of his eyes. Yuffie noticed that he didn't have his EMR with him, which was odd, since he always carried it with him. But Yuffie was the same with her Conformer. So you could say they had that in common.

"That's none of your business." Yuffie stuck her tongue out at him.

He laughed. "Then I won't tell you what I'm doing on the boat either."

Yuffie hated it when people did that. She was one of those people who needed to know everything. "Fine!" She snapped, "I'm running away. My father was arranged more suitors for me to pick from and I decided to leave."

"Interesting…." He didn't look like he cared the slightest bit. "Me, Elena and Rude were in Wutai doing a little investigation…"

"But I thought ShinRa was basically done?"

"Reeves hired us to find some information about someone…" Reno looked away. Yuffie could tell he didn't want to say what who it was. But being Yuffie she wanted to know anyway.

"Who?"

"That's none of your business, I'm not as talkative as Elena." Reno snapped. He didn't say it too rudely just enough to make Yuffie a little surprised. He paused for a moment. Yuffie knew he was going to say something perverted. He leaned down putting his face right next to hers, his hands in his pockets. "There are other ways to make me talk though."

Big Shocker. Yuffie didn't even bother to respond to it she just started to walk away. But she was stopped when Reno grabbed her wrist.

"Wait…your arm.." Yuffie looked at the cut on her arm which had a long trail of blood running down her arm. "Here, let me help you.."

Yuffie remembered what happened 3 years ago. "No! I'm not falling for that again." She shook her head while she said that. "I can help myself." She quickly dashed off before he would make another joke.

Reno stood there a little surprised what that was all about. He didn't have any intentions, he was just being nice. "What was that all about?" He paused and turned to go back into his private on the boat and shrugged, "I must be getting soft, since ShinRa went down….. Oh well…"

Yuffie slowed down quickly, and came too her senses. She was never the type to do that, usually she would just hit him, but it must have been that she wasn't in the mood to deal with him. She would just have to get through this boat ride. It was most likely going to be about an hour, she should be able lay low for about an hour, if someone found out that the Wutai princess was on board they would defiantly tell Godo, and make her return home. It would be best to sneak off before they landed, since there were many stowaways on ships now a days they checked everyone's tickets when they exited. But with Yuffie's ninja skills she would be able to sneak off with ease.

She must of not been paying attention to where she was going, because she collided with another person, the impact sending her backwards and onto the ground. She rubbed her head in pain. "Owww…." Yuffie groaned. She looked up to see who she had collided with, it was Elena!

"Watch where you're going!" Elena snapped not looking up at Yuffie, she was looking down gathering her files which had spilled onto the deck of the ship.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going instead!!" Yuffie shot back in a playful tone.

Elena looked up and grinned. "Yuffie!" She paused and quickly grabbed the files from the floor. "What're you doing here?"

"Just running away from Godo again. He's being his usual self. He even had his goons come after me." She pointed to her arm which was still covered in blood, it had stopped bleeding though.

"He did that!? Just to get you back!? That's horrible." Elena glared into the ground, but at the same time she seemed to have a little grin. Yuffie didn't notice it though.

"It's not the first time he did that." Yuffie pulled off her bag and rummaged through the items until she found some bandages in the bottom she wrapped one around her arm. "Could you tie this for me?"

"Sure." Elena placed the files on the ground and began to tie the bandage around Yuffies arm. "There!"

"Thanks." Yuffie slung her bag onto her back and jumped up. She held out a hand to help Elena up. She took her hand and the two began to walk around the ship. Yuffie was glad that she wasn't getting motion sickness.

"So where are you running off too?" Elena asked.

"Nibelheim. I'm planning on going to go see Vincent, he must be lonely in that mansion all by himself. So I'll go stay with him for awhile…. Until I figure out where to go from there."

"You could always come stay with us." Elena suggested.

Yuffie snorted at the idea and burst into a little fit of giggles. "Sorry…I wouldn't mind living with you, but Reno?" Rude was quiet most people found him intimidating but Yuffie had been close friends with Vincent. Tseng was always busy doing paper work or something like that. Rufus, wasn't as bad since the whole Kadaj problem, but she still didn't like the idea. Reno would be impossible to live with, him once in a while was too much to handle, but living with him? Yuffie didn't even want to think about it.

"I don't blame you, he is impossible to live with." Elena laughed along with Yuffie.

"Can I ask you something?" Yuffie asked. Elena nodded. "How come you guys still wear your uniforms?"

Elena paused. "I guess it's because being a Turk was a big deal to us. And there might be a chance that we could get ShinRa started up again." She made a weak smile. "Plus I don't think I could live without it. It's a part of who I am. Like how being a ninja is who you are."

Yuffie nodded. "That makes sense. So where are you headed now?"

"We're going back to headquarters."

Yuffie cocked her head to the side. "Where's your new headquarters?"

"It's just outside of Midgar and Edge. We wanted to be close to watch over as we try to rebuild ShinRa."

"Oh….What were you doing in Wutai?" Yuffie asked trying to make herself sound casual.

"Reeves wanted us to find out some information on--" She was cut short by Rude.

"Elena!" He didn't say anything else.

Elena seemed to know what he was going to say so she stopped talking. "Sorry I have to go, it was nice seeing you again Yuffie. Maybe I'll see you around some time soon." She waved and ran off towards Rude.

Yuffie waved back and headed for the back of the ship, it would be the best place to be if her sickness came back. She stood there for the rest of the ride starring and watching the water parting from the ship, she was in a kind of trance just starring at the water. She was being quiet for once in her life. And unsure why.

"All passengers please get ready to depart from the ship, we will be collecting your tickets very shortly. I repeat……" The voice over the intercom said.

Yuffie new that this was her chance to get off. She ran and jumped onto the highest point ship she could get without getting seriously hurt. She could see the land, it would take a few minutes for her to be able to get close enough to sneak off.

Those minutes past quickly. She soon was jumping from the ship onto the ground below. She glanced over her shoulder to see if anybody had seen her. She couldn't see anybody and she didn't feel any eyes on her. She quickly dashed off towards the road near the docking area.

Though she hadn't noticed a young Turk had been watching her jump away. He smirked. "She hasn't changed a bit."

"You coming Reno!?" Elena called from the walk off boarding and departure area. A helicopter would be picking them up from the docking area. They had taken the ferry, so that they wouldn't end up having to cause a scene in Wutai.

He flicked his hair out of his eyes. "Yeah, I'm coming."

Yuffie was unsure where she was, she knew it wasn't the port in Costa Del Sol. It must have been a small port just around the remains of Rocket Town. It had been repaired well after the rocket went into space. So she would just have to cross over the mountains of Mt. Nibel. It wouldn't be to difficult considering when her, Vincent and Cloud went through all those years ago, had been relatively easy. Now she was even stronger. She could just fly through all the monsters with ease. After asking for directions she began to head off towards Rocket Town. She would pay Cid a visit first before she would head off to Nibelheim.

When she arrived in Rocket Town the sun was high in the sky. It must have been about noon. She could see The Shera behind Cid's house. She walked over to the little house to see if Shera and Cid were even home. Though they never technically got married, they acted like they were.

She knocked on the door but walked in without waiting for somebody to open the door for her. "Hellooo?" She called into the small house. Cid was sitting at the table reading the paper with his feet on the table. A trail of smoke reached to the ceiling. Shera wasn't in the room.

"Well if it ain't the materia brat!" He called putting his paper on the table and getting up. "How the hell you been?" He gave her a large pat on back, which made Yuffie lean forward. "Oh sorry…"

"I've been fine!" Yuffie returned the pat on the back and made him lean forward as well. They both stayed silent then laughed.

He headed to the kitchen and poured some tea.

"Wow didn't know you knew how to make tea." Yuffie commented.

"Yeah well I figured I could make things a little easier on Shera. Even I can make tea." He handed the cup to her. She thanked him and sat down. "So what are you even doing here?"

"I'm running away from Wutai….again."

"Still a kid huh?" Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Yeah whatever. Well I figured I would go and stay with Vinnie for a while."

"Yeah, maybe you could get the damn vamp to be a little more sociable." He mumbled while sipping his tea. "So why you running away this time?"

"Godo had been bugging me about the whole marriage thing and I'm sick of it." She took a large sip on the tea not even noticing the intense burning on her tongue. "I'm only 19 for god sakes!!!"

There was an awkward silence between the two of them. They both kept silent until Shera came in from checking up on the airship. She gave Yuffie a hug and she talked about different ways she could try telling her father she didn't want to get married any time soon. But Cid had to get her to be quiet since he knew Yuffie wouldn't listen. Once her mind is made up that's the end of it. She was quickly waving goodbye to the two. She would most likely be in Nibelheim in an hour of two. The amount of monsters had gone down since Meteor fell. But Yuffie enjoyed the experience of fighting again. She ran and threw her Conformer at the monsters she came across with joy. She used some materia on a few monsters in the mountains. She remembered the feelings she had when she fought with Cloud and the others. The thrill, fear and power. She probably would've broken a sweat if the air in Mt. Nibel wasn't so cold. She was still wearing her cloak but the hood was down and the bottom was torn and stained with dirt and blood. Her injuries were minor. Only a couple of scratches here and there.

When she arrived in Nibelheim the sun was beginning to set, it had taken her a little longer with all the monsters she had taken the time to fight. She wiped a little bead of sweat from her forehead and walked towards the mansion.

It was dark inside as usual, she shivered at the temperature. He could at least turn the heat on or something or his cloak and leather attire were keeping him warm. It seemed that the monsters on the main floors were all gone but Yuffie clutched her Conformer anyway, mostly from fear of the monsters in the basement. She had especially hated Yin Yang. That monster had always scared her. And Yuffie didn't get scared easily. She walked through the mansion checking out all the rooms to see if Vincent had been using the rooms in the mansion and not in the basement. In the master bedroom the bud was unmade and looked like it had been used recently. At least he had been sleeping up there at least once. She checked the rest of the rooms, which she had found a few items she had missed a couple of years ago, and headed for the secret passage to the basement.

A couple of the boards were missing now and the walls were starting to crumble in a few areas. But it was nothing for the greatest ninja in Wutai; Yuffie Kisaragi! But she ran and jumped down the spiral staircase anyways. She opened up the basement room where Vincent's coffin lied. She pushed the top off with ease, dust formed when she did so. She coughed and shook the air with her arm in an attempt to make it disappear. When the dust dispersed she saw no body lying in the coffin.

"He must be in the old research laboratory. Probably getting all emo and angsting over Lucrecia." She laughed to herself. But a little part of her hoped that he wasn't.

She opened the door to the little laboratory to find Vincent sitting in the chair his head buried in his arms. Multiple books and papers scattered the desk in front of him, more on the floor.

"For an old guy he sure is messy." She giggled. Yuffie slowly walked over to him, unnoticed. He started to mumble things in in his sleep, Yuffie leaned down and put her ear next to his face. She could just barely hear what he was saying.

"Lucrecia…" He murmured. Yuffie felt a little pain in her chest. She jumped back a little bit stepping on a piece of paper and making it crinkle. Vincent was up in an instant his Death Penalty pulled out of the holster, pointed at Yuffie's head.

She put her hands on her head. "Jeez, Vinnie it's just me! No need to get all Ex-Turk on me." She pushed the gun away from her head. "I was just listening in on your sleep talking." She added innocently.

"………Sorry………" He put the pistol back into the holster strapped to his leg. He turned away and began to tidy up the desk he had made a mess of.

Yuffie made a huffing noise and placed her hands on her hips. "Vincent!" He turned to look at her, red eyes piercing. "Aren't you glad to see me!? I mean it has been a while!"

"Oh…..sorry…"

Yuffie rolled her eyes. He was the same as always. Silent and the King of Emo. "…..Don't you want to know about what I heard you say in your sleep?" She shot him a sly look.

He looked back at her. "What did I say?" He asked, Yuffie was unsure if he was glared or just looking.

"Well maybe if you say your happy to see me I might tell you!"

He sighed. "I'm very happy to see you again Yuffie."

"Good boy." Yuffie made a superior grin. "Now do you really want to know what you said?"

He nodded.

"Reaally?"

"Yes."

"Really, really?" Yuffie could continue that on forever.

Vincent looked annoyed. "Just tell me already!"

"Alright, you win I'll tell you." She leaned in close to his ear and whispered; "I like Cid!" She lied.

Vincent jumped back, he looked at her with disgust. "Your lying."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yes you are." He scowled.

"Alright I am. But I had you for a moment there." She started for the door. "Oh, I'll be staying the night here then I'll be heading tomorrow morning."

"Where are you going?" Vincent asked while he continued to tidy up.

"I'm not sure yet. But I'll probably go to Edge and see Tifa and Cloud." She headed for the door. "I'll be turning in real soon, I'm really tired. I'll see you tomorrow." Her stomach gurgled. "Unless you have any food here."

Vincent made a small laugh. "Yes, there is food. I'm not that in-human."

"Okay well then I'll probably have some and then go to sleep." She waved good-bye from the basement. "I'll see you later then!" Then she turned and ran up the stairway, her heartbeat increasing. He was still hung up over Lucrecia, that was like 30 years ago. Though that made him like 60 but Yuffie didn't care for that. There was something about him that she had liked in the past. Now she felt very little just nothing more than friendship. But she figured her father would be coming here first to try and find her. She had talked about Vincent a lot, big mistake. She wasn't planning on going home any time soon.

Upstairs there was a large kitchen with a huge fridge, she opened it too find a lot of food. "Wow. I thought he drank blood and ate bats or something." She grabbed a few things ate them quickly and headed to one of the free bedrooms in the house to sleep, she had suddenly felt extremely tired. She didn't even bother to change into pyjamas, all she did was take off her shoes. Then she just jumped under the covers and fell asleep.

_____________________________________________________________

Yaay! Chapter 2! I'm new at writing and horrible at it, but I hope you like. I'll probably redo this chapter later on but I don't feel like it right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All characters to their respective owners!

Chapter 3

Yuffie awoke the next morning refreshed and ready to continue on. Vincent was nowhere to be seen in the mansion, so Yuffie helped herself to breakfast in the kitchen. She waited for about an hour to see if Vincent would be back, but he did not appear. So she wrote a little note and continued on.

Luckily for her there was a small chocobo farm just outside of Nibelheim now, she rented a chocobo and decided she would go see Nanaki for a little while. Luckily there had been a blue one left. She spent about 700G on the guy.

It didn't take her long to travel on the chocobo, her travel time was cut in half. She stopped at the river to let the chocobo drink before continuing on. He 'warked' at her when she tried to stop him from drinking but she won with a handful of greens. They continued on fighting a few monsters on the way, she had to calm him down multiple times. Her stash of greens were almost out by the time she arrived at Cosmo Canyon. It had taken her about two hours to get there.

The man at the entrance welcomed her and showed the chocobo to a small stall and fed him. A few small children gathered around him squealing and poking at his feathers, he gave a cautious 'wark' to let them know to leave him be. They did not listen. Yuffie watched as they continued to poke at the large bird. She didn't give a thought of him eventually trying to peck at them, if they were going to bother him they deserved. Yuffie had lots of bruises and scratches from angry chocobos. She ran up the stairs up too Nanaki's grandfathers observatory. The people she saw on her way waved and asked how she was doing, she waved to them all and told them she was doing good. An answer she always gave people even when things weren't great.

She burst through the door of little home resting on the top of the canyon. "Hellooo?" She asked. "Nanaki, Bugenhagen? Anybody?" She could hear voices coming from the little starry room.

"Oh hoho! I'm in here!" She could hear the old mans voice.

She opened the door and found him just coming down from being up in the stars. The old man was still the same. She figured that he must not be all human, considering that he was over 100 years old. "Bugenhagen!" Yuffie called to him almost about to jump and give him a hug but then remembering that he was extremely old and she might accidentally kill him. She eyed behind him and tried to look up, she knew that the Huge Materia was just above them, her materia stealing self was trying to come out. She fought back the temptation to go and steal it.

"Yuffie! It's good to see you again." Bugenhagen said in his raspy voice.

"Good your not getting senile yet old man." They shared a little laugh. "How's my materia doing?" She still referred to it as hers.

Bugenhagen laughed. "It's doing fine. Still the same as it was 3 years ago."

"So where's Nanaki?" Yuffie asked looking around at all the machinery in the small room. It looked like there was more since the last time she had been in there.

"Oh he's probably around here somewhere. I think he said he was going into the forest near the river." Yuffie shivered at the thought, that was one of her least favourite places, there were many frogs there, she had been turned into one countless times. It had been horrible. She found it worse than when she passed out during battles.

As if on cue Nanaki cam running through the door. "I'm back grandpa!" He yelled like an excited little kid. He paused and looked at Yuffie. "Yuffie!"

"Red!" He fell to her knees and gave him a hug.

"I told you not to call me that, call me Nanaki." He slightly snarled.

"I know, I did it just to bug you." She scratched under his chin causing him to make a purring like sound. Yuffie smiled. She had missed him.

"So what are you doing here?" He asked between purring noises.

Yuffie sighed it seemed like all she was doing was telling people why she wasn't back home in Wutai. She explained it again to Nanaki and Bugenhagen, hoping it would be the last time that she would have too.

"So your running away so you don't have to get married?" Yuffie nodded. "Why not just tell your dad you don't want to get married? That you can rule Wutai by yourself."

Yuffie sighed, "I have. _Many_ times. He just goes off into a lecture on Wutai traditions and how as a woman I cannot rule by myself." Yuffie complained gripping onto her shorts. Her father was so obsessed with tradition that he didn't even realize that he was being sexist. She wished her mother was still alive, she wouldn't let Godo treat Yuffie like that. She would say 'she's a responsible girl who has the ability to rule Wutai on her own.'

"I don't even want to rule Wutai anyways! It would be so boring. I'd become my father!" Yuffie started to pout.

"But you're the last of your blood. You wouldn't want to hand the throne over to somebody who might destroy Wutai?" Bugenhagen stated.

Yuffie knew he was right, but she hated to admit it. "I guess, it would suck if somebody screwed over Wutai even more than my father did…. But I still don't want to do it!"

"Ho ho! Still a child I see!" Bugenhagen laughed.

"I am not a child! I'm 19!" She would be turning 20 in 8 months.

"Age has nothing to do with being a child, look at Nanaki for example he is over 45 years old but still is a child."

Nanaki snarled at him. Bugenhagen just laughed.

"Well anyways, you are still young in age, no need for you to grow up yet. Both of you."

Yuffie and Nanaki looked at each other. "Grandpa, Yuffie and I are going to go outside now, we'll be back a little later." The two of them got to their feet and headed for the door. Yuffie stuck her tongue out at him as they left.

When they were outside Yuffie noticed the chocobo was by himself now, no little children clung to him. He was sleeping peacefully and the children stayed a distance from him. They must have pushed him to his limit. The two went to go and sit down next to the bonfire, they both stared into the flames, no words needed to spoken. Yuffie knew that they were both remembering the old days when they had worked together. The hardships, pains, victories and losses. Yuffie remembered the first time she had seen Sephiroth up close. Her, Cloud and Nanaki had kicked Jenova's butt even with her motion sickness. They had even gotten a summon materia out of it. It was that battle that made her realize what she gotten herself into over materia. But she knew it had been the best decision of her life. If it weren't for that she wouldn't be sitting here right now, instead she would probably be back in Wutai married off to some creepy, old pervert like Don Corneo.

"Hey Nanaki?"

"Hmm?" He asked lifting up his head, he must of tried to doze off.

"Are you really the last one of your tribe?"

Nanaki paused before saying anything. "I don't think so, there was another like me, but it was over 8 years ago, I don't know if she's still alive or not. We haven't seen each other in a long time." He seemed to look a little depressed.

"I wonder how Aerith felt considering that she was the last Ancient." Yuffie looked up at the sky wondering if Aerith was watching over them, from wherever she was.

"I don't think she minded. She wasn't alone. We were all with her."

"Your right! She was never alone! We were always with her, even until the end." Yuffie had jumped up off the ground and was now jumping around in excitement. Nanaki laughed silently. She looked up at the sky. "Whoa! I had better get going, I don't want to be riding during the night!" She jumped off the rock and began to run towards the small stable.

"But you just got here!" Nanaki had jumped up too.

"I know but I got places to go!" She opened the stable and started to drag him towards the entrance of the little town.

"Where?" Nanaki was now at her feet, she bent down and gave him a hug and a little kiss on the top of his head.

"I'm not sure yet. But I'll see you again soon! Okay?"

He nodded.

Climbing on top of the chocobo's back, she waved good-bye. With a light kick on his side and a 'wark' they were off. Yuffie held her head high as the wind brushed against her face and blew her hair back. And being a very skilled ninja she even let go of the reins and held her arms stretched out beside her. A few monsters attempted to attack her from the air but she quickly killed them successfully while riding _and_ without injuring the chocobo. She even managed to use the chocobo as a weapon too. He was very good at stepping on frogs. Yuffie laughed every time he stepped on one. She knew it was mean, but they deserved it.

She slowed down when she passed the remains of Gongaga looking at the ruined village, the old mako reactor still was smoking just a little bit. She remembered the tales of Zack Cloud had told them all after he had begun to remember who he was and their history together. From the way he had described him Yuffie learned that she had actually met him when she was still very young. She had even had a small crush on him, though he was much older than she was. But in Yuffie's mind age was no problem for her.

Gongaga was also the first time she had met the Turks in person, her Cloud and Nanaki had walked in on Reno and Rude discussing who they liked. It had turned out that Rude liked Tifa, Tseng liked Aerith and Elena like Tseng. She had never learned who Reno had liked. But she figured Reno wasn't the type to have crushes, he was mostly focused on being a Turk. And probably one night stands.

While deep in thought she hadn't noticed a large monster come up behind her until he was almost on her back. She managed to make the chocobo quickly jump forward, she grabbed her Conformer and jumped off his back to kill the monster. She was unsure what it was, it wasn't like any of the ones she had killed around there before. It didn't matter what it was, only that she was going to kill it for almost attacking her. It spat a seed like substance at her, she jumped out of the way one grazing her ankle. She winced in pain, it was poisoned. She threw her weapon at the creature making a large slice in his chest, but he didn't die. She pulled a antidote out of her bag and chugged it back. The taste was horrible but it killed the poison quickly. It spat more seeds at her but this time she darted to the side and pulled out a few little throwing knives and sent them into it, each one made a direct hit. It fell to the ground with a cry of pain. Blood splattered on the ground and the creature begun to fade into dust. She walked over and grabbed the knives from the little pile wiped them clean and placed them back into their small holsters from on the inside of her cloak. She drank a little potion and climbed back onto the chocobo he was a little hesitant at first but she patted his head and he darted off.

She had ended up at Costa Del Sol about two hours later. There was a boat heading for Junon in an half an hour. So Yuffie had a while to decide whether she wanted to get on or not. The people who told her that said she wouldn't be able to take the bird with her on the ship, so she gave him orders to go back to the stables where she had rented him. He gave her a large 'wark' and a little nuzzle to her face. Yuffie returned it and gave him a little hug. "Yes you're a good boy." She pulled out the remainder of her greens and fed them to him. He quickly dashed off.

She went into the bar and ordered a burger to eat. Yuffie hadn't eaten in hours and was starving. A large burger with almost everything on it would satisfy her hunger. When it arrived she quickly ate without taking a break. She didn't care if she looked like a pig, the food tasted wonderful. She then ordered a glass of water to finish it off. Pulling out a few coins she tossed them to the barkeep who muttered something under his breath. While stepping outside she tried to conceal a loud burp but it escaped from her a few people looked and stared. Children giggled and women whispered and pointed. Being a tomboy Yuffie was used to getting picked on like that. She just said some curse words in Wutain and walked off towards the docks.

The large ship was loading up, she saw familiar ShinRa uniforms and wondered why they were wearing them. She had thought ShinRa was completely finished. A large man who seemed to be collecting tickets waved his hand towards her.

"You! Are you getting on the ship to Junon?" He commanded.

Yuffie paused, but his glare told her that it would be best to hurry it up. "Y-yes! I'm getting on!"

"Well then buy a ticket!" His glare faded. A women walked up to her and handed her a ticket, Yuffie gave her 100g. The woman gave her a big fake grin and walked to the next person who seemed unsure if they wanted to get on. Yuffie gave the ticket to the man and boarded the ship. She usually never went on ships this much, twice in 2 days.

A few minutes after she boarded the ship began to shake, it was leaving! Yuffie felt the blood rush to her head and the burger had started to come up. She dashed for the nearest bathroom threw open of the stalls and leaned over the toilet. It probably wasn't the best idea to have eaten that burger after all. But it had tasted so good. Yuffie sighed and got up to flush the toilet. She turned on the sink and began to drink from it trying to clean out her mouth. She spat the water out with every sip, it didn't taste very good but it would do. The final sip she swallowed. And headed up to the top deck. She figured this wasn't going to be a very good boat ride. She went into a corner hidden from the rest of the people in case she had to throw up again.

* * *

There! Chapter 3! I know I am super slow at getting to the Reno stuff but I guess I like to build suspense, or I'm just lazy either way there should be some stuff in the next chapter, with Reffie! So please write a review, I love it when people write them! I hope to get at least a few fans, even though Reffie isn't that popular. But us Reffie fans know that they are the best Yuffie pair, with Yuffentine in a close 2nd (well for me anyway). So yeah, hope my few fans like this chapter. Constructive Crits. always welcome, I would love to improve.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All characters, settings and plots (mine) to their rightful owners!

Chapter 4

The boat ride had been pretty much what Yuffie had been expecting large waves, throwing up overboard, little kids running around, throwing up overboard, parents trying to calm down little kids and more throwing up overboard. That boat ride the other day had been a complete flook. She had just gotten lucky. Leaning over the edge of the railing she starred into the water. God she hated being alone, being alone made her think to much. Yuffie didn't like to think to much. She could leave Cloud and Vincent to do all the thinking, considering that they don't talk very often. Sighing, Yuffie walked away from the railing feeling better, she must of thrown up everything in her stomach. And was now very hungry again, but it would be best to not eat anything again until she was on solid ground.

Yuffie wondered if there was a arcade on the ship. She could go for some fighting games about now. She went to the lower floor and walked in a circle a few times, there was no arcade. Yuffie climbed down the stairs to see if there was one on the next floor. She made a slight squeal when she found it and ran to the fighting game. Putting in 1g the game started up. Her favourite part had always been to pick out the character. The over exaggerated skimpy costumes of the big breasted girls wearing mini skirts and string bikini's and the ultra buff men with huge ass and weird eight-packs. Real fighters didn't look like that, though Tifa and Barret were pretty close to the characters. She selected one of the girls. She was small and agile, with a dagger in each hand. The beginning battle scene started, her opponent was a large guy with only his fists and metal knuckles on them.

Yuffie had probably been playing for about twenty minutes when a group of people who had been playing other games stopped and had started watching Yuffie play against the computer. She was kicking butt! Beating all the high scores off the chart. She would have liked to continue to play but a voice came over the speakers.

"Would everyone please prepare for landing. I repeat please prepare for landing." All the kids and Yuffie groaned. She walked out of the arcade feeling a little bit better, she had been able to keep her mind off her motion sickness and keep a bunch of kids entertained. Yuffie yawned when exited the ship and walked onto the streets of Junon. The sun had already gone down and people were looking for places to stay. Yuffie didn't bother to try and find a hotel, instead she traveled through the 'city' and over the still unguarded elevator that took the people of Junon to the small village below. Yuffie figured she would just go and spend the night at Pricilla's place. But she knew that she was going to have to answer a lot of questions about Cloud. The not so little girl was still set on marrying Cloud one day. And from the way things were going she was going to be a formidable opponent for Tifa.

Yuffie was lucky and the little girl had not been awake when she had arrived. Pricilla's grandfather welcomed Yuffie in and brought her milk and cookies. Yuffie thanked him and ate them and drank the milk quickly before dozing off into a dreamless sleep.

***

The next day Yuffie arrived at Edge at around 2 in the afternoon. She had to wander around for a little while to try and find Tifas bar. The air was clammy and smelled of gasoline. If Yuffie planned to stay here for a while it would take some getting used too. Tifas bar was around the center of Edge. Yuffie stood at the entrance preparing herself for the huge hug she was about to receive. Taking a deep breath, Yuffie stepped inside the dimly lit bar. A little bell dinged when she entered.

"Welcome to Seventh Heaven! I'll help you in a minute, so please have a seat." She didn't even lift her head from the dishes she was currently drying.

Yuffie sighed, walked over to the counter and slammed her hands down on it. "You know I don't like to drink that much Teef."

Tifa lifted her head and looked at the ninja. "Yuffie!!" Tifa quickly put the cup and dish cloth down, ran out from behind the bar and gave Yuffie a huge hug. "I've missed you!!" Tifa squeezed harder with every word.

Yuffie patted her back and tried to speak, "Tifa. I can't breathe," Yuffie managed to say.

Tifa immediately let go. "Oh sorry!" Awkward silence. "So what are you doing here?"

"I've come to bless your and Clouds lives with my presence." Yuffie made a little bow. Tifa giggled. "I ran away from Wutai."

Tifa sighed and shook her head. "Again?" Tifa was starting to go all mother on her.

"Yes again." Yuffie shot back.

"Yuffie do you remember what happened the last time you ran away from Wutai?" Tifa crossed her arms. "Barret had to save you from a pack of wild dogs!"

Yuffie looked away in shame. "I know that! But I'm stronger now! I've been training!"

Tifa looked her up and down. "You still look like the scrawny 16 year old I knew 3 years ago." Okay, so maybe she hadn't changed _that_ much and she still scrawny but she was a little more grown up and defined. Yuffie decided to stick her tongue out at her.

Tifa sighed and rolled her eyes. "I guess it doesn't matter now. You're here now. So are you planning on staying with us?"

Yuffie nodded. "Yeah, just until I figure out where I wanna go."

"Well then come upstairs, I'll show you to the spare room."

Yuffie followed Tifa up the stairs and into a hallway with several doors on each side. They walked to the farthest one at the end of the hallway, just before the living room. "The bathroom is just across from your room, Marlene's next to yours, mines beside the bathroom. And Denzel's room is beside Marlenes."

Yuffie stopped Tifa before she could continue. "Where's Clouds room?"

Tifa turned a bright red. "Well, he uh um he…"

Yuffie burst into a little giggle. "Oooh! I get it!" She turned even redder than Yuffie thought she would go.

Tifa opened the door to the little room. A bed sat on a wooden frame tucked in the corner, a desk on the other end of it and a closet on the left wall and a window on the far wall, with a cheesy little chocobo and moogle print. The bedspread was the same a large fat chocobo was on the comforter and the same print was on the sheets, moogles danced on the pillow case. "Sorry about the sheets, Marlene picked them out."

Yuffie shook her head. "No, I like it. I think it's cute." Yuffie jumped onto the bed, threw off her bag and lied down. She shot back up. "Are you going to make me pay rent?"

Tifa laughed and shook her head. "No, we saved the world together 3 times, I'm not going to make you pay rent."

Yuffie wiped an imaginary bead of sweat from her forehead. "Good, `cause if you did I would have to go ninja on your ass." They both shared a laugh.

"Well I'll leave you to get settled in. Feel free to come down when you want too." Tifa walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Yuffie put her head on the pillow and started to unpack her bag. Placing her clothes on the hooks in the closet, she thought of how Cloud and Tifa had finally realized that they were meant to be together. She told herself to make sure she teased Cloud later.

Yuffie quickly finished putting her stuff away and headed downstairs. "Hey Tifa? Where are Cloud and the little brats?" She called while skipping down the stairs.

"Didn't think I'd see you here brat." A voice at the bottom of the stairs. Yuffie looked to see familiar fiery red hair, blue-green eyes and an un kept Turk uniform. Great. Reno. "Figured you would go off somewhere more exciting than Edge." His eyes seemed to mock her.

Yuffie glared at him. "What are you even doing here Reno?"

He put his hands on back of his head, and leaned back a little bit. "No need to get upset. I mean we're all friends here right? I come here often. The service is here is top notch."

Yuffie looked at him disgusted. "Still such a immature perv." She shook her head with her hands on her hips.

Reno just laughed. He gave her an 'at-least-I'm-not-a-little-kid' look. Yuffie glared harder. But instead of hitting him, she turned around and walked over to Tifa.

"So where are Cloud and the kids? They on a mission or something."

Tifa shook her head. "No. Barret would kill Cloud if he took Marlene on a mission. He's delivering a pizza to some rich guy. Denzel and Marlene are out playing with some orphans." Tifa returned to drying dishes.

"Oh, I see." Yuffie felt her stomach growl, she hadn't eaten about 5 hours. "Do you mind if I go look in the fridge?"

Tifa nodded. Not even bothering to look up.

"Thanks." Yuffie ran up the stairs into the small apartment above.

Downstairs Reno went to go sit at the bar. "You don't let me go look in the fridge."

Tifa looked at him through her eyelashes. "You don't live here."

Reno sighed.

Upstairs Yuffie opened the fridge to find only health food, she stuck out her tongue in disgust. "Poor Marlene and Denzel." The cupboards were the same. But she decided on crackers and light cream cheese. She would talk to Tifa about getting some junk food. Sitting down on the couch in living room, she tried to find something to watch but there was nothing on at the moment just kids shows. She sighed and turned off the TV. Yuffie swung her head onto the couch and stared at the ceiling. She could go downstairs and talk to Tifa, but Reno was probably still there. She didn't feel like his remarks right now. Yuffie walked downstairs anyways. She had better comebacks anyways.

"Tifa! I'm bored!" Yuffie complained while she ran down the stairs.

"You've been here for an hour and you're already bored?" Tifa had a hand on her hip and leaned on her opposite leg. Yuffie nodded. "Well, you could go out and find Marlene and Denzel. They've been gone for a few hours now."

"I guess it's better than nothing. Okay! I'll go find them!" She headed for the door, just as Cloud was coming back. "Hiya Cloud!" She said enthusiastically while running out the door.

"Was that Yuffie?" Cloud asked.

Tifa nodded.

"She's staying with us now, isn't she?"

Tifa nodded.

Cloud was about to say something but shut his mouth instead. "No point in arguing with you."

Tifa nodded.

Yuffie must have been walking around for about 20 minutes before she realized she wasn't sure where she was. She hadn't been in Edge for awhile, and it was always changing and growing. Yuffie guessed that they would be at the field playing soccer or something. Too bad she didn't know where that was.

"You lost?" Yuffie could tell it was Reno without even looking.

"No!" Okay she was. But she wasn't going to admit to Reno. "I'm just taking a detour." Smooth. Real smooth.

Reno laughed shaking his head. "That's what they all say. Where you going anyways?"

"None of your business!" She turned to walk away. She didn't need his help.

"Too bad. I happen to know this city inside out. Even the darkest alleys."

Yuffie turned around and snorted. "You probably spend most of your time in alleys finding hookers."

"I don't need to get hookers as a matter of fact." He held his head high in pride.

Yuffie made a gagging noise. "I'd rather not talk about your sex life."

Reno shrugged. "You're the one who brought it up."

"Well, I gotta go. I got kids to find."

"Oh, so your looking for the little brats." Damn.

"As a matter of fact yes. And I should hurry, you never know what type of creeps you could find out here." Like you. She added the last bit silently of course.

"So do you want my help or not, kid?"

Yuffie felt a little bit of rage build inside her. "I am not a kid!"

"You sure? Aren't you like 17?"

She clenched her first. "19! What're you 40?"

He put his hand to his heart. "Ouch. I'm 24." Wow. Yuffie thought he would older, considering he had been in the Turks for such a long time. "So. Help?"

Yuffie huffed. "Sure. Whatever. Where's the field."

He pointed off to the right. _Huge_ help. "That's not much help."

"What? Do you want me to show you the way and hold your hand?"

Yuffie snorted again. He wished. "No, but a little more than the direction."

"So you want me to go with you though?" Yuffie glared at him, he was playing dirty. She was not going to admit she needed _his _help.

"If you want to." She was going to turn the tables on him.

"Follow me." He shoved his hands in his pockets and proceeded to walk away. Yuffie followed in silence.

They both stayed silent until they were at the field.

"Yuffie!" She could see an excited Marlene start to run over to Yuffie. Denzel followed her. Yuffie was greeted by a large flying hug from a hyper little girl that made her fall to the ground. Denzel stood there awkwardly, his face a light shade of pink.

"What're you doing here?" Marlene asked, still having Yuffie in a death grip.

"I'll be staying with you guys for awhile!" Yuffie said excitedly.

"Really!?" Denzel had a little sparkle in his eye.

"Really!"

Denzel and Marlene both cheered. Yuffie laughed at how excited they both were. "Okay, so let's get back to the bar!" They groaned. "Hey, this wasn't my idea. You can blame Tifa for this one." Marlene let go of Yuffie and jumped up.

"Okay! Let's go!" She grabbed Denzels hand and started to run. "Come on Yuffie!"

Yuffie stood up and laughed.

Reno stood there, hands in his pockets. "You seem to be pretty comfortable with your own kind."

If Marlene and Denzel weren't standing there watching her, she would've said something to Reno that she normally wouldn't say. But Tifa would have her head. Instead she punched him really hard in the arm. Causing him to lose balance. Yuffie laughed and walked away leaving Reno by himself. He just smirked and rubbed his arm.

"Good punch brat." He turned the other way and started to walk away, but stopped looked over his shoulder and said; "I'll see you later."

Yuffie stood there for a moment not moving. Marlene pulled on her shirt, causing Yuffie to snap back into reality. "You coming Yuffie?"

Blinking twice Yuffie shook her head. "Yeah, I'm coming."

They walked back to the bar, the two children holding each of Yuffie's hands. Marlene told her of all the stuff she had noticed. The little girl liked to gossip. She knew almost every detail about Cloud and Tifa. Even about the other children, like which girls liked Denzel. Marlene had been to busy talking to notice Denzel turn red again. Yuffie laughed silently to herself. Marlene was so dense, just like her father. Yuffie just hoped that she didn't end up too much like her father. It would be a problem if she started talking like him. Even worse if she started talking like Cid.

"Yuffie are you paying attention?"

Yuffie nodded. "Yes, Cloud and Tifa went out to dinner last night and you had to get a babysitter."

Marlene nodded. "Yeah, and since Denzel and I didn't like her we decided to play a trick. One of the ones you showed us. You know when you take a string and--"

Yuffie was happy when they arrived back at the bar. The kid talked more than she did. And that was saying something. Tifa had started to prepare dinner and Cloud was sitting in a chair reading the paper. Sheesh! Saves the world twice, helps once and he sits and reads the paper. Marlene and Denzel were lying on the couch having a foot war while some TV show played. Yuffie guessed that Tifa must have closed the bar early today. Yuffie went to go and help Tifa make dinner. But being Yuffie the only thing she was able to do was chop things up. Tifa wouldn't even let her try anything else. Yuffie was very skilled at chopping vegetables up. When dinner was ready they all sat around a little dining table. Yuffie and Denzel played footsies under the table, Marlene complained that she didn't like broccoli. Cloud sat there and laughed at it all. While Tifa looked like she might blow a gasket. She was turning into quite the mother figure. In the end Yuffie, Marlene and Denzel ended up getting in trouble. The 3 of them curled up on the couch with a big bowl of popcorn and watched a movie. Marlene and Denzel on either side of her. They fell asleep during the second movie. Yuffie dozed off not that much later. Cloud and Tifa stood there and watched them sleep before heading off to sleep themselves.

* * *

Woo! Another chapter! I'm really enjoying writing this! But if you like reading this too, please leave a review. Or a constructive crit. But no flaming! Oh and I just found out today that Bugenhagen actually died in FF7! And Cid and Shera ended up getting married. So whoops on my part. But hey, it's mah Fan Fic and those facts aren't that important! So yeah, leave a review!!! And I will give you Sephiroth on a leash! Or Cloud, or Vincent! But only if you leave a review!! XDD


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All characters, settings and plots (mine) to their respectful owners.**

**Chapter 5**

Yuffie skipped down the stairs only to find a distressed Tifa pacing back and forth the bar, a hand in her chin and the other supporting it. Yuffie slowed her pace, a sharp pain hit her stomach. Something wasn't right. She could tell that Tifa was going to ask her something, and it wasn't going to be fun.

"Oh Yuffie!" Tifa's expression quickly changed from an unsure one to a relieved, but yet unsure one. "I need a favour."

Yuffie stepped back slightly and raised an eyebrow. "What kind of favour?"

"I need to go out and do a quick shop but I need somebody to watch the bar for a little while." She stepped forward putting her hands into a pleading position. "It's not that hard, there's a list of how to make the drinks behind the counter. And it's the day so there shouldn't be anybody coming in for drinks anyway."

Yuffie kept her eyebrow raised, something wasn't right. "Why don't you just get me to go shopping, or Cloud?" She said crossing her arms and shifting her weight onto her left leg.

Tifa turned red. "Cloud is uh…. He's out! And I uh, need to go myself, since um you can't um…." She turned even redder.

Yuffie started to laugh. And soon was holding her stomach.

"What's so funny?" Tifa wasn't making eye contact.

It took Yuffie a moment to stop with her fit of giggles and wipe a small tear from her eye. "Your so bad at lying. It's pretty oblivious that you wanna go on a date with Cloud." Yuffie returned to her previous stance. "Why would you even try to hide it?"

Tifa looked a little ashamed. "Well… that's uh……. Because, we were planning on going away somewhere uh private." Tifa's face couldn't get even redder. "We were planning to stay the night…"

Yuffie's eyes almost popped out of her head. "And you wanted me to run the bar!? Are you nuts!? For a whole night!? Without giving me any heads up!?" Yuffie was unsure what to feel.

Tifa looked disappointed. "I guess I'm sorry. But I figured you wouldn't agree to do it for the night if I told you." Tifa looked as if she might cry.

Yuffie sighed, why did she have to put that face on. Only a person made of stone would be able to withstand that face. "I'm kidding!" Yuffie slapped her on the back playfully. "I can handle it!" She started to punch the air enthusiastically. "And if there are any problem people, I'll punch them right to next Tuesday! Hell maybe to even to Friday, depends on how big they are though!"

Tifa giggled. Yuffie was acting like a kid again. "Thanks Yuffie, if there are only a few people, feel free to close up early."

Tifa grabbed a bag from behind the counter and slung it over her arm. "Well, I guess I'll see you later!"

Yuffie paused. Then grabbed Tifa's arm. "Hey Tifa." Yuffie made a sly look. "Is this yours and Cloud's first time?"

Tifa turned back to that red embarrassed state. "Well, actually yeah. We tried before but with Marlene and Denzel so close by I just couldn't."

Yuffie giggled. "Well then go get `em tiger!" Yuffie gave her a slap on the back and pushed her out the door. "Have fun!"

When Tifa had disappeared out of sight Yuffie sighed. Running the bar for one night wasn't going to be to hard. Marlene would be able to help her right? She had done it before. Too bad her and Denzel were out right now, again. The little girl had more energy than Yuffie. And Yuffie was a crazy little child. She turned and looked at the clock on the wall. It was 4:00. There would be the usual drinkers and guys who come to stare at Tifa coming in about an hour or two. Yuffie walked over to the bar and looked under the counter. There was a list on how to make the drinks, but most people just ordered beer anyway. Yuffie was about to get up when something caught her eye. It was a book, tucked in the back of the counter. Pulling it out, Yuffie looked at the cover. It looked like one of those cheesy romance novels. There was a picture of a man embracing a woman, who was of course wearing barely anything at all. Yuffie snorted and went to sit down at one of the tables. She opened the book to the center to see what it was about. She read a few sentences before snapping the book closed and tossing across the table. Tifa had been reading a smut romance novel! She covered her mouth with her hand to stop from laughing.

"That's a pretty dirty book Teef!" Yuffie said to nobody in particular. "I'll make sure to tease you about this when you get back."

Yuffie started to get up when she stopped, for an odd reason Yuffie wanted to read the book. Nobody was around, what hurt would it do. She sat back down and glanced around to make sure nobody was hiding in the bar ready to judge her. She was safe. Picking up the book, Yuffie began to read the intense smut. She could feel her face turn a light shade of red as she read the hot and steamy parts. She giggled at all of the cheesy little 'I love you' parts, which popped up many times.

Yuffie had been so into the book she didn't even notice when the door opened and somebody walked in the small bar.

"What'cha reading princess?" Yuffie could feel someone's breath on her neck. She jumped away, flinging the book behind her back.

Her face was defiantly red now, if wasn't already before. "N-nothing!" She snapped. Not even looking up at the person who had made her jump.

"You sure it's nothing? You seem pretty jumpy? Diary?" Reno's voice was playfully, but yet a bit smug at the same time.

Yuffie returned to normal quickly. There was no way she was going to let Reno know she was reading a dirty book. She would never hear the end of it. "What're you even doing her Reno? It's not drinking time yet, is it?"

Reno pointed up to the clock. Yuffie had been for a lot longer than she though she had. It was 5 o clock already. She sighed. "Isn't that still pretty early? Don't you have Turk duties or something?"

"Nah, not since DeepGround attacked, there's just been to much going to repairs and helping the people." He shrugged. "We're just not the same anymore. Unless of course Reeve gets us an assignment."

Yuffie sighed. She turned to walk towards the counter, forgetting she was hiding the book behind her back. A quick hand yanked it from hers. "H-hey!"

Reno took one glance at the cover, he knew in an instant what the book was about. He let out a few chuckles. "This book is pretty dirty, you sure your old enough to be reading stuff like this?" He shook the book in front of her face.

Yuffie glared. "Don't you have any better insults than my age fire crotch?"

Reno smirked. "Didn't know you knew how to name call. And yes I do, but the age thing seems to work the best." He opened the book, his eyes widened. "Whoa! This book is even worse than I thought! You that lonely?"

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "As a matter of fact it's Tifa's. I just found it." She crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Tifa eh? Maybe I could help her with her loneliness."

Yuffie snorted. "Good luck, she already has Cloud. They're on a date tonight."

Reno snapped his fingers in a sarcastic way. Though Yuffie knew he was really actually disappointed, he had been chasing Tifa for a long time. Even though Yuffie hadn't been there, it was pretty oblivious. "So your running the bar tonight then?" Yuffie slowly nodded. "Good luck. You're gonna need it."

"What makes you think I need luck?" Yuffie starred at him her hands on her hips.

He made a small silent laugh. "It's Friday night."

Yuffie widened her eyes. She had been here a week, and last Friday wasn't the best day. There were a lot of people who decided to get drunk. Yuffie, Cloud and Tifa had to kick a lot of people out. Yuffie smiled. "Good, I like to beat them out!" She started to make her punch movements into the air again.

Reno sighed. "I highly doubt that you will be able to kick out every drunk guy by yourself."

Yuffie shot him a look. "And why not?" She didn't wait for an answer. "I am the White Rose of Wutai! The strongest warrior! A hero from the Meteor days, and from DeepGround!" She quickened her attacks to air. "I can handle them all with ease! And I'll enjoy it too! Just you watch!"

He put his hand to his forehead. "Still such a child."

Yuffie snarled, but quickly calmed down. "You do realize that your still holding the book, right?"

He laughed. "Do you want it back that bad?" He shook the book in front of her face again in a mocking manner.

Yuffie just laughed right back at him. "No, Tifa would be pretty peeved if she found out you had found her book."

"But you're the one who found it." He pointed out, as if Yuffie didn't realize that.

She laughed and turned her head, only to look at him from the side. An evil grin across her face. "But Tifa doesn't know that."

Reno winced slightly. "You wouldn't."

Yuffie smirked. "Oh, I would." She now had the upper hand in this battle.

He just shrugged it off. "Doesn't matter anyway. You said that Tifa and Cloud are already together." Upper hand officially lost.

Yuffie paused for a moment. "I though you were here to drink? If your not going to I suggest you leave now." She eyed the door hoping he would leave.

Reno walked over to the bar and sat down, sliding the book over to the end of the counter. "I'll stay and drink."

Yuffie followed him over, grabbed the book and placed it back where she had found it. "So, what do you want?"

He put his hands together and rested his chin on top of them. "A beer."

Yuffie sighed, grabbed the beer mug and began to pour it from the tap. She slid it over to him.

"Thanks." He raised the glass to her.

"Yeah, whatever. It's my job for the night." She leaned on her arm which was resting on the counter. There would be a large group of people coming in soon. Mostly men who just come in to flirt with the bartender. But Tifa was away, so some of the crowd would probably stay away. Yuffie wasn't anything special, she had always thought of herself as somebody kinda plain. But at least she had intense ninja skills.

Yuffie had been lost in thought that she hadn't even heard Reno make one of his comments. "Lucky me." He had said it very quietly.

***

Within the next few hours the bar was filled with customers, like she had predicted they were mostly men. But a few of them left when they saw Yuffie working at the bar and not Tifa. She had just shrugged when it happened. Easier for her. A few men had attempted to hit on her but she managed to sway them off. People came and went. But Reno just seemed to be sitting there drinking the entire time.

Yuffie had just been wiping the counter after one of the men had spilled his drink and stormed out in frustration. Yuffie clamped her hand into a fist and rested it on her hip. "Are you just going to sit there all night drinking?"

Reno looked up at her. "Hey, it's pretty entertaining watching you turn down all the pedophiles hitting on you. I figured you would be into that, considering the whole Vincent thing."

Yuffie felt like somebody had just punched her in the stomach. Her face turned red and she stood there, her mouth gaping for a moment. "And what makes you think that I ever liked Vincent?"

He snorted. "It's pretty oblivious. After fighting you guys a few times, it became clear you had a thing for him. Whenever he got hit by someone, no matter who it was you would instantly beat them in cold blood."

Yuffie silently snarled. "I seem to recall it was mostly you who did that though."

Reno smirked. "That's 'cause it was funny to see you get all upset."

Yuffie made a sarcastic smile. "At least I didn't run from all my fights, after getting hit by a girl."

Reno just raised his glass. "A pro isn't someone who sacrifices themselves for their job. That's just a fool." Yuffie had heard him say this quote many times. In a way it made sense, but in some ways she disagreed with it. When her and the rest of the group were chasing Sephiroth, she would have gladly sacrificed herself for one of her friends. She still would now.

Reno started to speak again. "And I didn't run because I got hit by a girl. I can take a beating. Your attacks barely did anything."

Yuffie slammed her hand down on the counter. "You wanna face me one on one, now?"

Reno looked a little surprised. "Don't you have a bar to run? And I don't like to hit girls that much."

Yuffie snorted. "Right, and I'm a Sephiroth clone. I thought that was your specialty."

Reno shook his head. "Hell no! But if I was told to, that's what I did."

Yuffie sighed. "Sounds like you were pretty much just a Sephiroth clone. Just doing what you were told. Like you didn't have a free will."

Reno sat up straight. "I did all of it of my free will. I had the choice to say no, but I didn't."

Yuffie was unsure what to make of that. "Didn't you feel sorry for people you killed though?"

Reno shook his head. "Not once, if they got in our way, they were as good as dead."

Yuffie had to respect that a little bit. Even if he had killed many people in cold blood.

Reno continued, "It's what I was trained to do, from since I was a child. I guess you could say I was a cold hearted killing machine. I wouldn't blame you."

Yuffie paused. She had never seen Reno this serious. He must have been drunk. She would have guess that he was one of those loud obnoxious drunks. She sure was. Probably one of the reasons she didn't drink that much.

"Yo, bartender!" He wiggled the empty glass. There was a faint slur in his voice. "More booze."

Yuffie sighed, she thought to soon.

The night had gone smoothly. There were no fights, she didn't have to kick anybody out. At around 1 o clock, Yuffie decided it was best to close up. It was starting to get a little loud and Yuffie had just remembered that Marlene and Denzel were sleeping upstairs, well if they were even sleeping.

When everyone was cleared out of the bar Yuffie turned to see Reno still sitting at his seat at the bar, his head lying on the counter. A small line of drool coming out of his mouth. Yuffie sighed and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Come on Sleeping Beauty. Time to go home."

He waved her hand off. "Not yet, Elena. Just a few more minutes."

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "It's not Elena. It's Yuffie. Now hurry up and get out."

Reno slowly lifted his head. "I don't remember how to get home."

Yuffie huffed in frustration. She couldn't send him out on the street, and she defiantly couldn't have him stay down here. And she _really_ did not want to have to drag him upstairs and onto the couch. She didn't have much choice. She helped him stand up and threw one arm around her shoulder, helping him walk up the stairs. He mumbled some stuff, but Yuffie couldn't figure out what he had been saying.

She threw him down on the couch, causing him to bonk his head on the armrest of the couch. "Owww."

"Oh get over it." She grabbed a blanket from the chair next to it and laid it over him. "Why do you have to be like this?" She said to him, but he didn't hear, he was already out in a deep sleep. Yuffie felt sorry for him. He was going to have a hangover from hell tomorrow.

She went into her room and locked the door just to be safe. She changed in a pair of shorts and t shirt, then slipped into her bed. She lay there for about half an hour before drifting off into sleep.

* * *

Weeeeeeeeee!! Another chapter!! Hope you guys like. And I'm serious. If you like the story leave a comment! It gives me more of a reason to write it if people leave their comments. Cuzz if nobody wants to read it I can just write it and leave it on my computer for myself to read.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All characters to their respective owners. 

Chapter 6

The next day Yuffie awoke to find a confused Reno sitting up on the couch rubbing his head. He jumped back slightly when he saw Yuffie emerge from the hallway.

"What the hell am I doing here?" His voice was groggy.

Yuffie sighed, "You got completely wasted and I had to drag you up the stairs. I couldn't exactly send you out into the night drunk. You might kill somebody." She went into the kitchen and poured Reno a cup of coffee. "Here."

He took the cup with an unstable hand. "Thanks." He rubbed his head. "Though I'm surprised that you didn't just send me out. Didn't think you cared."

Yuffie looked at him. "I don't. Like I said, you might kill somebody." A playful tone was in her voice.

He rolled his eyes. "I don't need to be drunk to kill somebody."

Yuffie poured herself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the kitchen table where she could still see Reno sitting on the couch. "I noticed." Though the only time she had actually seen him kill somebody was when she watched him push Don Corneo off the mountain. But she didn't need to see it to know what he had done in his lifetime.

Reno got up and joined her at the table, but he first grabbed himself a bowl and poured some cereal. Yuffie paused for a moment before getting up and grabbing the milk out of the fridge. She poured a small amount into the bowl and slid it across the table towards Reno. Who had a large amount of cereal in his bowl, Yuffie had about the same amount.

He looked at her bowl, "You sure eat a lot."

Yuffie didn't look it him, she simply dipped her spoon into the bowl and ate a large spoonful of the sugary cereal. "Same to you."

He took a sip of coffee before proceeding to match Yuffies spoonful with his own. They both sat in silence for a moment before Yuffie spoke up:

"Do you get drunk this often?"

Reno shrugged. "Sometimes. Not as often as you're thinking."

"And what am I thinking?" Yuffie inquired.

He lightly dropped his spoon into a bowl. "I'm guessing a few times a week?"

Yuffie was about to say something, but he was right. That's what she had been thinking. "So then how often?"

Reno started to count his fingers. "Once or twice a month."

Yuffie rolled her eyes and sighed. "How do you keep your job?"

"I'm a pro at it, and I get over hangovers quite easily." He shovelled another spoonful of cereal into his mouth. Yuffie did the same.

"Lucky you…" Yuffie thought about the first time she had gotten drunk. It had been fun that night, but the next morning she had the worst headache. That had been enough to keep Yuffie away from alcohol… most of the time.

"Can't hold your liquor?"

Yuffie looked at him. "Like you can?"

"Alright you got me, but I admit it."

"I have nothing to admit."

He shook his head. "Still as stubborn as always, I see."

Yuffie sat up straight. "What makes you think you know me?"

"I bet I know a lot more about you than you know."

Yuffie leaned back. "Stalker."

"I'm not a stalker, it's my job to notice things like that about people. You're just extremely easy to read."

"I am not!" Yuffie slammed her fist down on the table.

"No need to overreact. Some people are just like that." Reno was getting into a dangerous area. Yuffie was not a morning person, and pissing her off wasn't the best of ideas.

"I am not easy to read!" Yuffie had reached over the table and was holding Reno by the collar of his shirt. "Bet you didn't see that coming?"

Reno smirked. "Actually I did."

Before Yuffie could notice what had happened, Reno had managed to flip Yuffie to his side of the table and had her pinned against the nearing wall.

"Wha-?" Yuffie looked at him confused, how had he done that without her noticing? She was the great ninja Yuffie Kisaragi. Nobody was able to sneak up on her. Let alone manage to pin her against the wall.

"You didn't see that coming did you?" Reno was still grinning in his victory.

Yuffie sighed. "All right you win, now let go before I hurt you."

Reno made a goofy pouty kind of face. "What makes you think you can hurt me?"

"I could hurt you anytime I wanted to, but that wouldn't be the nicest thing to do. Now let go!" Yuffie started to snarl.

"You know most girls usually get all embarrassed and starting squealing or something." Reno pointed out.

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "If you hadn't noticed I'm not like most girls." She started to grin. "I thought you were suppose to notice things like that."

Reno didn't pay attention to the last remark. "Oh really? What if I do this?" With his left hand he grabbed her chin and began to pull her in close.

Yuffie's eyes widened, he had done this before. Luckily Yuffie was still in top shape. She quickly clenched her fist and punched him in the stomach. He fell back and onto the ground, clutching his stomach.

"Shit. You hit hard."

Yuffie crossed her arms. "What made you think it would work this time?"

"Yeah, but you didn't have to hit me that hard." He started to get up, still grasped his stomach. "I was just teasing you. I wasn't actually going to do it. I'm not a pedophile."

Yuffie clenched her fist again. "Do you really want to make jokes now? I'm ready to beat the shit out of you right now!" Okay. She didn't really want to beat him up, but if it came to that. She would do it.

Reno shook his head. "I guess your right.." Ha! Yuffie 1. Reno 0.

Yuffie nodded. "Good, now you understand."

Reno started to mumble something, but Yuffie couldn't understand what he was saying.

"What was that Reno?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing."

Yuffie shook her head. "And you call me immature."

He shrugged. "Whatever." Greeeeaaat comeback Yuffie thought.

Yuffie and Reno had been so interested in arguing with each other that they hadn't even noticed the footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Hey Yuffie! We're back! Sorry we didn't get back sooner, we got a bit delayed!" Tifa stopped when she entered the kitchen to see Yuffie and Reno standing mere inches from each other. "Oh… Are we interrupting something?"

Yuffie starred blankly for a moment at Tifa and Cloud. Tifa had a giggly grin on her face, while Cloud was looking like he might be ready to pull out the 'ol Buster Sword and fight Reno. "Wha-?"

Reno started to speak. "Actually you ar-" He was stopped by Yuffie who had covered his mouth with her hand.

"Reno got really drunk last night and had to sleep on the couch. He was just pissing me off so I punched him. That's all." She said in the sweetest and most innocent tone possible.

Tifas excited grin faded. "Oh…… That's all?"

Yuffie and Reno both nodded. Yuffie turned around to look at Reno. "And you were just leaving. Weren't you." Yuffie said in the 'I'm not asking. I'm telling you' kind of way.

Reno was smart enough to pick up on that. "Oh yeah. I am." He headed for the stairs. "See you round Tifa, Cloud." He glanced at Yuffie. "Brat." Then he disappeared down the stairs.

Tifa looked at Cloud and gave him a look. He left the room and disappeared into his bedroom. She quickly turned to Yuffie. "Is that all that happened?"

Yuffie nodded. "Yes Tifa. He got really drunk last night and said he couldn't remember how to get home, so I dragged him upstairs and he slept on the couch. That's all that happened."

Tifa nodded. "Huh." Yuffie twitched. She hated it when Tifa did that. She knew it meant that she didn't believe her, but wasn't going to say it.

Yuffie grabbed her hand. "I swear that's all that happened. Don't go off into your little match making world."

Tifa looked at her. "I wasn't going to." Yuffie looked at her. "Okay maybe I was."

Yuffie stuck her finger in her mouth. "Yuck! Me and Reno! Makes me wanna puke."

Tifa nodded then waked away. Yuffie knew she had just gone into her own little world. Yuffie sighed, she was always like this. She paused for a moment and thought of Reno. He was extremely annoying, a flirt and a womaniser. But he wasn't that bad looking. Even though Yuffie would never admit it, she thought he was extremely good looking. Even with the messy look. She thought it suited him. She started to think of the two of them as a couple, before Yuffie snapped out of it.

"What the hell am I thinking? Reno is the most annoying person on the planet." She stomped into her room to get dressed and ready for the day.

***

Within the next few weeks, Yuffies schedule consisted of the same things: Helping out at the bar, playing with Marlene and Denzel, arguing with Reno and sitting at home babysitting while Cloud and Tifa went out on dates. Her life wasn't the most exciting right now. But something didn't seem right. She figured that her father would be trying to get her back, she was surprised that his goon people hadn't showed up here yet. Yuffie guessed that he must be planning something. Her father wasn't the type to just sit around and wait for Yuffie to come home, and since he hadn't shown up yet, he had to be plotting something. Or he was waiting for Yuffie to let her guard down. Well she wasn't going to do that. No way was Godo going to get her to go back to Wutai and get married off to some creep.

"Yuffie!" Tifa called from downstairs. "There's a phone call for you!"

"Who is it?" She called back.

"They didn't say, now come get the phone!"

Yuffie groaned, she was quite comfortable sitting on the couch with her head on the ground and feat swinging in the air. She swung herself right side up and skipped over the stairs. She slid down the banister, even though Tifa gave her a glare. Yuffie stuck her tongue out at her yanked the phone from her hands.

"Yellow?" Yuffie asked turning the corner into the kitchen.

"Hello Yuffie."

Yuffie widened her eyes. "G-Godo?" How did he get this number? Yuffie stomped her foot in frustration. So much for not letting her guard down. "How did you get this number?"

Yuffie heard his husky voice on the end laugh. "It doesn't matter, my men will be coming to get you very soon, I don't think you have enough time to escape."

Yuffie bit her lip, ready to scream at her father. But what good would it do. If he said she was going to be captured, she was going to have to move fast. "Screw you old man!" Yuffie yelled into the phone before she slammed down on the off button. Tossing the phone on the counter she dashed up stairs, and immediately started to pack her bag. Everything she had brought was shoved back into the bag hastily.

Yuffie heard a knock on her door. "Is everything all right Yuffie?" Tifa asked, her voice full of concern.

Yuffie slammed her fist into the wall. "No, it's not! My father is sending people to come get me! I'm getting out of here." Yuffie opened the door to see Tifa standing there looking confused.

"He did? Where are you going then?"

"I don't know yet." She would probably go and see if Reeve had a mission for her.

"Well maybe you can reason with him. Instead of running away again."

Yuffie snorted at the idea. "Yeah right. With Godo? He's as stubborn as me. Even more."

Tifa sighed. "Well if they come here, I'll hold them off for you."

Yuffie walked over to her friend. "Thanks Teef." She hugged the martial artist. "You're a good friend."

Tifa was surprised at first, but she quickly hugged the ninja back. "What else would I be?"

They looked at each other and laughed before Yuffie headed for her window and opened it. "Say bye to the kids and Cloud for me."

Tifa nodded, Yuffie could tell she was holding back tears. "Will do." Yuffie nodded back and jumped out the window and started to run down the street, taking as many short cuts and alleys as possible.

While she ran she pulled out her PHS and called Reeve. "Come on pick up damnit."

"Reeve Tuesti speaking."

"Hey Reeve! How ya doing?" Yuffie asked in a casual tone, but it was hard with her constant turning around to see if anyone was following her, and heavy breathing.

"Yuffie? Why are you calling?"

Yuffie took a deep breath. "Well I was wondering if there was any mission you needed me to do, I kinda need to get away from Edge."

"Really? Why?" Reeve asked with interest.

"Does it matter?" Yuffie snapped.

Reeve laughed. "I guess it doesn't. Listen come see me at the WRO headquarters, I'll fill you in there."

Yuffie paused in confusion, she hadn't been there in a long time. "And that would be where?"

Reeve sighed and told her the directions to the building. Yuffie thanked him and continued her run. When she was sure there was nobody following her, she slowed her pace to a quick walk.

It didn't take her long to get to the WRO headquarters. She rushed in and was greeted by many people, everyone seemed to know her from when DeepGround attacked, well those who survived anyways. She took the elevator up to the top floor, where Reeves office sat.

She knocked on the door politely but walked in without waiting for an answer. "Hiya Reeve!"

"Hello Yuffie." He motioned for her to sit down at his desk. Yuffie sat down. "So, let's get down to business. There is one mission I have, I was going to get Cloud or Vincent to do it, but…."

"I can do it! They already got to save the world! It's my turn! I can do anything they can do! I can do it even better than they can!"

Reeve laughed at her. "I suppose you can." He pulled a file out from under a pile of papers and handed it to her. Yuffie opened it and looked inside. "I want you to go and investigate around Icicle Inn. There have been reports of suspicious characters around and people who go into the mountains say they have seen people there. I want you to investigate it and if you have to put an end to it. We're not sure who it is. Or what they want, I want you to find out."

Yuffie grinned wildly. "Sweet! This sounds important! I'll do it! And I'll bring down those bad guys! It's Yuffies turn to save the world!" She closed the file and slid it back to Reeve. "Thanks Reeve."

He nodded. "Oh, and just for safety reasons, I won't have you go in alone." Yuffies expression dropped.

"You mean I have to have a partner! I like working alone!"

Reeve sighed. "I know that, but you need somebody with you who had handled this kind of thing before. I'm just pairing you up with somebody from the Turks, they've handled taking people down before."

Yuffie felt her stomach twist. "Just as long as it's not Reno I suppose I can handle it."

Reeve coughed into his sleeve. "Yes. Well um, Reno was the only one who is available to do it."

Yuffie jumped up out of her seat. "What!? Are you crazy? Isn't there anyway somebody else can go? Elena? Tseng? I'll even work with Rude! Just not Reno!"

"Ouch. You hurt my feelings princess." Yuffie turned to see Reno leaning on the door frame. She glared at him then turned back to Reeve.

"Are you positive nobody else can do it?"

Reeve shook his head. "I'm positive, Tseng is already out on a mission in Wutai and Elena and Rude aren't working right now."

Yuffie looked at Reeve with a confused look. "Wait, why is Tseng in Wutai?"

Reeve made a look like he shouldn't of said that. "It's none of your concern." He quickly waved the topic off. "Do you want to do the mission or not? I can easily ask Vincent instead."

Yuffie bit her lip, she turned and looked at Reno who was standing there grinning and trying not to laugh. "I want to do the mission."

"Good, you'll head out tomorrow. The Helicopter will pick you up at 9 a.m. Be ready. You may go home now and prepare."

Yuffie looked around a bit embarrassed. "I can't go home."

Yuffie heard Reno laugh. "Did they kick you out?"

"No!" Yuffie snapped. "I just can't go back there now."

Reeve looked at Reno. "Is there anyway Yuffie could stay with you tonight?"

Yuffie felt her heart skip a beat. Spend the night at Reno's? What was Reeve thinking.

Reno shrugged. "Probably, Elena would be happy to have her. She keeps trying to get all girly on us."

Reeve laughed at the comment. "Would you mind staying at the Turks house tonight?"

Yuffie paused for a moment. "Sure, why not. I wouldn't mind seeing Elena."

"Good, I'll have them send the helicopter to the house then tomorrow. Make sure to get lots of sleep."

"So we just go in and wipe these guys out right?"

Reeve raised an eyebrow. "It's a bit more complex than that. You have to locate their hideout and find out all you can. If you can terminate them. But I advise you to report back to us and I will get some special people to terminate the problem."

"Don't worry about sending in people! I'll fix the problem on my own!" She turned to Reno. "Without _anybody's_ help."

Reno stuck his tongue out at her. She returned the gesture by flipping him off. He placed his hand on his heart in a sarcastic manner. Yuffie rolled her eyes.

Yuffie grabbed her bag from the floor and got up to leave. "Thanks Reeve! I won't let you down."

"Good, I'm counting on you."

Yuffie slightly bowed and headed for the door. "Don't worry I won't. See you later."

Reeve nodded. Reno bowed his head, Reeve did the same.

"So you going to be able to handle being alone with me for that long?" Reno asked from behind her.

"Yeah, you seem to hand out at the bar a lot, what's a day or two?"

Yuffie heard Reno laugh. "You think it's going to take a day or two? Things like these can take at least a week, even more. If you want to do it properly and not get killed."

Yuffie stopped walking and turned to face him. "Yeah, well you haven't seen me work before, I'll be able to do it sooner than a week. Give me 3 days."

Reno flipped his hair. "You wanna make a bet?"

Yuffie grinned. "Hell yeah. What do you want to bet?"

"If you finish the job in 3 days or less I'll do anything you ask for a whole day."

Yuffie's grin widened. "And if I don't?"

He paused. "You have to go on a date with me for a whole day."

Yuffie raised an eyebrow. "A date why?"

Reno shook his index finger. "Tsk. Tsk. I don't believe that's apart of the deal." He held out his hand. "Do we have a deal?"

Yuffie hesitated for a moment, but quickly shook his hand. "Deal. Get ready for a day or torture."

Reno raised his eyebrows. "Sounds kinky."

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Is that all you think about?"

Reno nodded. "Yep, pretty much."

Yuffie sighed. "Pervert."

"Yep, pretty much."

This was going to be hell.

* * *

Yay! New chapter! ……It seems that asking for reviews isn't working so I'm going to shut up about it now. But I do know that a few people are reading it. So I'd like to thank those people. The next few chapters will really make Yuffie and Reno come a lot closer. I have big plans for them. So keep on reading!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Characters, Settings and Plots (mine) to their respective authors

Chapter 7

Yuffie stood outside the large house a little confused, she would have pictured something more high tech and hidden, but this was a large and noticeable house. It was about quarter a mile outside of Edge, it sat at the edge of a large forest. The forest gave Yuffie shivers. It looked as though a rapist or something could come running out of it at anytime.

Reno seemed to have caught on with Yuffies fear. "Don't worry, nothings in there, somebody would have to be stupid to hang around the Turks house."

"I wasn't scared! It's just a bit creepy."

Reno shrugged. "Yeah sure, whatever." He walked to open the door. Yuffie huffed in frustration.

Elena greeted them as they entered the large house. "Where have you been Reno? I thought you said you were just going to the WRO headquarters to pick something up?"

"Yeah, well I picked something else up there." He motioned to a amazed Yuffie, who was currently looking around intently. Sure her house in Wutai had been larger than this, but she was royalty. What else should she expect? But this house was quite impressive for a company still stuck in the mud.

Elena glanced behind Reno and started to grin wildly when she saw Yuffie. "Yuffie! What are you doing here?" The young Turk asked while giving Yuffie a suffocating hug.

Yuffie tapped on her back trying to tap out. Elena caught on and released her from the death grip. "I needed a place to stay for the night, I'm going on a mission tomorrow." She paused and glanced at Reno. "With him sadly."

Elena grabbed her hands. "I feel for you."

Yuffie smiled. "Thank you." They looked at each other for a moment then burst into giggles.

Reno rolled his eyes and walked off. "You people are weird. I'm not that bad."

Elena put her hand on her hip. "You don't have to deal with you 24/7."

"Whatever."

Yuffie and Elena sighed and shook their heads. "Come on I'll show you to the spare room. Do you really have to go on a mission with Reno?"

Yuffie nodded and lowered her head. "Yeah, and we have a bet. If I loose I have to go on a date with Reno."

Elena cocked her head to side in confusion. "Why a date?"

Yuffie shrugged. "I don't know, that was his price, if I win he has to do whatever I say for a whole day."

"What are you guys betting anyways?"

"If I could finish the mission in 3 days or less."

"I see…"

"What?" Yuffie asked slowly.

"Nothing!" She sang. Yuffie knew she was thinking about something. She placed her hand on the Turks arm and gave her a look. "It's just that you had better get ready for a date with Reno."

"What? Why? I can finish the job! I'm the great ninja Yuffie! I can do anything!" Yuffie bragged, her head held high as she beat her chest with clenched fists.

Elena shook her head. "Well if you do win, I'll help you think of some things to make Reno do. We could always put him in a dress."

"And then send him downtown!" Yuffie and Elena started to giggle.

"That would a sight I would remember until the day I die."

Yuffie nodded, "Me too. Me too."

Elena stopped at the end of the hall and stood with her arm stretched out attempting to present the room. "Here we are!"

Yuffie opened the door, the room wasn't anything special, a futon lay on floor and a picture of a middle aged man hung on the wall. Yuffie guessed it must have been one of the old Turks.

"It's not much but it'll do for one right."

Yuffie nodded in agreement.

A few hours later the group was sitting in the large living room watching a movie Elena had picked out. It was some movie with gushy lovey dovey junk. The four of them were crammed onto the couch. Yuffie sat in between Reno and Elena, Rude sat on the opposite side of Elena, Yuffie could see his arm was wrapped around her shoulder. She thought it was nice that the two had gotten together.

Yuffie reached her hand into a large bowl. She was surprised when she found it empty. "Oh! The popcorn is empty. I'll go pop some more." Yuffie jumped up off the couch, grabbed the empty bowl and dashed for the kitchen.

This movie was so stupid. There was the plain girl next door and the super popular hot guy, and they end up falling in love. That didn't happen in real life.

The ninja leaned against counter while the popcorn popped in the microwave.

"Yo!" Yuffie turned to see Reno standing there looking as bored as she was. "The movie that bad?"

Yuffie nodded. "It's so fake and gushy, gushy." She made gagging motions.

"I thought girls went gaga over these types of movies?" Reno asked while opening the fridge and pulling out a pop. Yuffie looked at him. Reno looked down at the pop then back up at her. "Yeah I know, Elena doesn't like to keep booze in the house."

Yuffie nodded. "Doesn't Rufus live with you guys?"

Reno nodded. "Yeah, but he's out on some thing to get peoples trust back in ShinRa." He took a long sip of his soda.

"I see."

Just as the two were about to fall into an awkward silence the microwave dinged. "Popcorns ready!" Yuffie pulled the bag out of the microwave and poured its contents into the bowl.

She then slowly walked back into the living room, wanting to waste as much time as possible. Reno followed close behind. Yuffie looked at Elena in confusion, she was sitting there looking like a giddy school girl while the two main characters stared into each others eyes. Yuffie glanced back at Reno who was imitating Elena. Yuffie playfully hit him in the stomach, before plopping down onto the couch. Reno quickly followed.

Yuffie tried to hold back giggles as the two on the screen proceeded to kiss, it wasn't even that well done. They both looked extremely awkward unsure what they were supposed to do. She glanced over at Elena who still had that look on her face, Rude was sitting there looking emotionless as usual. But Yuffie had a hunch that he was enjoying the movie. She glanced over at Reno who seemed to be half asleep, his eyes nodding off. Yuffie silently laughed to herself, then leaned back into the couch, she almost sunk into it. The bowl of popcorn sat in her lap, she slowly took small handfuls from it, trying not to fall asleep.

About an hour later Yuffie had almost completely dozed off, the half empty bowl of popcorn now sat on the table. She turned her head to try and rest on something. She found Reno's shoulder and rested her head on it, thinking he had been sleeping.

He opened an eye and looked down at Yuffie. A small smile crossed his face before he closed his eyes again.

Elena poked Yuffie when the movie was over. "Yuffie, the movies over. You can go to bed now." Nothing happened, Yuffie was out cold. Her head still rested on Reno's shoulder, but now her arm tightly grasped his shirt. Elena sighed. "I don't think she's waking up."

"Well, just get her up, I'd rather not sleep like this." Reno grumbled.

"No need to get cranky." Elena joked. "Just carry her to the guest room."

"Why me?"

Elena crossed her arms. "Because she seems to have a death grip on you."

"Hmph." He started to pick Yuffie up into the bridal position. "She had better not wake up. I'll end up with her Conformer up my ass."

Elena laughed. "Yeah well, have fun on this mission. Don't piss her off."

"I know, I can handle you can't I?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Rude handles me now."

Reno stuck his tongue out with disgust. Elena and his best friend, it was just plain weird. "Where is Rude anyways?"

Elena shrugged. "He had to leave before the end of the movie, I think he ran off crying." Elena looked up at Reno and the two started to laugh. Rude was a softie. All of the Turks knew that. She stopped and turned off at her room. "See ya later. Have fun on the mission!"

"Yeah, yeah." Reno quickly laid Yuffie down in the guest room and lay a blanket over top of her.

He walked for the door and turned off the light. He was just about to leave the room when he heard Yuffie say something in her sleep.

"Reno…" She whispered, clutching the blanket.

Reno smirked at the sleeping ninja. "Well, I think I'll keep that a secret." He closed the door and headed for his room.

Yuffie awoke the next day feeling refreshed. Rubbing her eyes she glanced at the clock that hung on the wall. It said 8:30. She jumped out of the futon and began to rummage through her bag grabbing a change of clothes. She quickly changed into a pair of shorts, but this time she wore wool tights underneath to keep her legs warm. She of course wore her usual cream coloured boots. A black and white striped arm warmer was on her left arm, while a thick green ribbon was tied onto her right. She wore a pale blue tank top that sat just above her belly button. She clipped on a belt with a few little weapons and things she would need. Well, might need. The rest of her weapons rested on the inside of her cloak. She would put it on when the helicopter came. Yuffie grabbed her bag and headed for the kitchen. She was going to need to eat a little something, though riding in a helicopter wouldn't be the funnest with a full stomach. An apple or something should stay down. At least she hoped so.

Reno was leaning against the counter eating an apple. "Yo." He said with a mouth full of food.

Yuffie replied with an; "Morning." She grabbed an apple from the bowl on the counter and bit into it.

They both just stood there eating their breakfast in an awkward silence. "So how did I get into the bedroom? I thought I fell asleep during the movie."

Reno swallowed the chunk of apple in his mouth and replied, "I carried you in there." He paused to see Yuffie clench her free hand, "With Elena with me of course." Yuffie loosened her fist.

"Thanks, I guess." She looked away from him.

"Whatever." Reno replied.

They both turned towards the entrance of the house, when the distinct sound of a helicopter came into range. Reno finished off his apple, tossed the core in the garbage and headed outside. But he first took the time to rub Yuffie's head, like she was a little kid. She huffed in annoyance.

"Ready princess?"

Yuffie ignored the name and nodded. She swallowed her last bite and tossed the core into the trash. "Ready."

When Reno was out of sight she pulled the cloak over her head, then slung her bag over her shoulder. Yuffie then quickly ran outside.

Reno was already climbing into the helicopter. How polite he was, hadn't he heard the term ladies first? Yuffie sighed then climbed into the helicopter herself.

Reno looked at her bag. "What's with all the stuff?"

Yuffie looked down at her bag, as if to see if anything was wrong with it. "Just in case, we do have a pretty important bet, remember?"

Reno laughed. "I remember, be prepared for one date with me!" He pointed his thumb towards himself, and gave her a smug look.

"In your dreams, Reno."

As soon as Yuffie finished buckling herself in, the pilot turned around. "We're taking off now, we should be there in about an hour or so."

Reno and Yuffie nodded simultaneously. But Yuffie gulped silently to herself. She hoped she didn't end up throwing up on Reno, or anywhere in the helicopter.

Sadly Yuffie was not able to keep the apple down, but Reno had guessed that she would end up throwing up. The moment she started to turn green, he passed her a bucket. He must of brought it along. She was extremely happy when the helicopter landed not far out side of the little snowy village. She had practically fallen out of the helicopter. Her mouth felt extremely disgusting, so the first thing she did was eat a small handful of snow. Luckily it had just snowed the night before, so it was fresh. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve and stood up quickly to join Reno had started to walk towards the village.

Yuffie ran towards him. "You know, you could wait for me!"

"And watch you clean your mouth out from vomiting, no thanks." He held back a smile. "Now I see why your so skinny, always throwing up."

"I'm not that skinny!" Yuffie tried to flex her arms, she did have small muscles.

Reno poked her belly button, "Looks like it to me."

Yuffie sucked in her stomach when he poked her, "Shut up!"

"Nothing to get defensive about." He lifted up part of his shirt to reveal a tight stomach, he was thin but well toned and muscled. Yuffie couldn't help but blush slightly. "See? You're not the only skinny one!" He poked his own belly button, a playful look on his face.

Yuffie took this moment as a chance to start a little game. While his head was still down she quickly scooped up a clump of snow and shaped it into a ball.

Reno had just lifted up his head when Yuffie threw the snowball at him. It hit him square in the face, right between the eyes.

Yuffie started to laugh to the point where she was holding her stomach.

"Yuffie?" Yuffie heard Reno say, he sounded like he was in pain. Yuffie lifted up her head to make sure he was okay.

The moment she lifted her head a snowball hit her in the side of the face. She fell back in shock and pain.

"Ow! There was ice in that!"

Reno smirked at her, he was tossing another snowball up and down. "Aren't you supposed to be a great ninja? Don't they have cat like reflexes?"

"_We _do! I just wasn't ready….." Okay. No excuse for that, but what did he know? She started to gather snow, keeping her eyes locked on his, before slowly getting up.

Reno took that as a chance to throw the snowball at full force. Yuffie was quick this time, she jumped out of the way, doing a back flip and throwing hers at Reno. Sadly, he sidestepped it. Yuffie cringed in fury.

The moment she landed, she gathered up more snow and began to throw it at Reno. He had the same idea, she lifted her head up to get her aim, and a snowball hit her right between the eyes. She fell into the snow holding her face in pain. She could hear Reno burst out laughing and saying revenge over and over.

When he calmed down, he looked over at Yuffie who was still lying on the ground holding her face. "Hey….. Are you okay? I didn't mean to hit you that hard.." He went to grab her hand and help her up.

Underneath the warmth of her hands, a large smirk crossed Yuffie's face. "Heh." She grabbed his hands, flipped him so he was lying on his stomach. Yuffie proceeded to giving him a face wash.

"Aren't Turks supposed to have cat like reflexes?" She mocked.

Yuffie heard a muffle voice try and say something. "What was that?" She asked while placing her ear closer to his head.

In a blur of a second, Reno hand managed to flip Yuffie over onto her back, and she now pinned to the ground. "_We_ do."

Yuffie squirmed a little but, didn't it do anything. "Okay, you proved your point. Move!" Yuffie said sternly.

Reno slowly released his grip and sat up. "Good, now lets get to the village, you have a lot of work to do."

Yuffie rolled her eyes and sat up to. "Mmm. You best be ready for one day of Yuffie being your boss." She stood up quickly, placed her hands on her hips and looked up to the sky.

Reno laughed. "Yeah, whatever." He stood up and pushed Yuffie down into the snow. He quickly started to run away. "Race ya!"

Yuffie frowned. "Hey! No fair!" She jumped up and chased after him. "You had a head start!"

* * *

Chapter 7! I had actually finished half of this one like 3 weeks ago, but I couldn't think of how to continue it, but here it is now! Hope those who are reading like this!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All characters, setting and plots (mine) to their respective owners J

Chapter 8

"Are you serious!" Yuffie and Reno yelled at the same time.

The lady behind the counter looked at her computer screen, "I'm afraid so, there's only one room left, and it only has one bed."

Yuffie leaned against the counter and slid down to the ground, "This is so not fair!"

"Is there anyway we can push in an extra bed? Or even a couch?" Reno pleaded.

The lady shook her head, "No, everything is being used. Now do you want the room or not?" Her voice was now firm, and sounded like she was annoyed.

Reno looked down at Yuffie who was now hugging her knees. "Do we want the room?"

Yuffie slowly nodded, "Yeah…." Spending a few nights in a room with Reno? Sleeping in the same bed? Yuffie didn't know if she could handle it. He might do something perverted.

"Yo! Princess, lets go." Reno said over his shoulder.

The lady behind the counter looked at Yuffie with confusion, "Princess?"

Yuffie froze for a moment, "It's uh just a nickname," if anybody found out she was here, her father was sure to track her down.

The moment she caught up to Reno, she whacked him upside the head.

"What was that for!" He asked, rubbing his head.

"Will you stop it with the 'princess' thing? If Godo finds out I'm here I'll be screwed."

Reno nodded, "Fine just don't hit me."

"Good. Now where's the room?"

Reno stopped walking and jingled the key, "Right here."

"I call the bed!" Yuffie piped in while Reno was opening the door.

He turned his head around, "And why do you get the bed?"

"Because I'm the girl, and the girl automatically gets the bed. Don't you know anything?"

"Yeah, well too bad, you can lie on the floor. I'm taking the bed."

"How about whoever gets there first gets it?" Yuffie suggested.

Reno paused, sighed but agreed, "Sure."

Reno had just opened the door when Yuffie jumped on his back unexpectedly. The shock of it caused him to fall to the floor. She then jumped onto the queen-sized bed.

Yuffie started to laugh at Reno who was still lying on the floor with his face in the carpet. "Guess I get the bed all to myself."

He lifted his head from the ground and looked at Yuffie like she was a little kid. "I am not sleeping on the floor."

"But then where will you be sleeping?"

Reno stood up, walked over to the bed, and pushed Yuffie over. "You sleep on that side, I'll sleep on this side."

Yuffie silently growled, but nodded. "Fine! But I better not wake up to find you doing something perverted."

"Don't worry, I'm not into little kids. I better not wake up to find you doing anything perverted either."

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I'm not into old men."

"Then we have an agreement?" Reno suggested.

"I guess." Yuffie sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. "Should we get to work now?"

"Sure, the sooner the better." Reno stood up and stretched.

"So you're basically saying you want me to tell you what to do for a whole day?"

Reno shook his head, "No. It's just it's going to take a long time, this is your first time doing something like this solo right?"

Yuffie frowned. "I guess, but I'm the great ninja Yuffie! I can do it easily. You'll see!"

Reno rolled his eyes, "Yeah whatever. Lets just get going."

"So what should we do first? Go and ask around town about suspicious characters?"

"It's your mission, what do you think we should do?"

Yuffie huffed in annoyance, he wasn't going to be any help at all. "I guess we should go and ask around first, then we'll go back into the mountains after."

Reno shrugged, "If that's what you think we should do, then let's do it. Not my problem if you end up losing the bet."

"What makes you think I'm going to lose because I'm asking people if they've seen any suspicious people around first?" Yuffie had crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well first of all you don't seem so sure that it's the right thing to do. And secondly, you're wasting your time arguing with me about this."

Yuffie sighed, "Well then let's get going, I'm going to ask people if they've seen anybody and you can help me. That's what you're here for, right?"

Reno shook his head. "Actually I'm here to make sure you don't screw up and endanger all of Gaia over this."

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go."

'Fine by me."

The two set off for the small town, in search of someone who might know something about the recent happenings. But the only thing anybody knew was that there had been a few people, mostly men, going into the mountains quite often. Most of the townspeople had been too scared to follow them, due to a few of them threatening anyone who stood in their way.

"So you're sure there isn't anything you know about this?" Yuffie asked the mayor of the small town.

"I'm positive, if I did I would tell you." The old man averted his eyes, it was oblivious that he knew something.

"You sure? Even if it was endangering the entire planet?" Reno added.

The man's eyes widened. "Th-the whole planet? I don't think this would affect the whole planet…"

Yuffie jumped, "Aha! So you do know something old man! Spill!"

"No I can't, they'd kill me if I told you anything." His eyes were full of fear.

Yuffie clutched her Conformer, eyeing the old man carefully, "Then I suppose there are other ways of making people talk."

His whole face turned white. "A-alright! I'll tell you! Just don't hurt me."

Yuffie released her grip on her weapon and grinned at Reno.

"It first started a few months ago with two men wanting to buy land in the mountains. I didn't know what they wanted it for, and they wouldn't tell me. When I declined their offer, they threatened to kill me and destroy the town if I didn't agree to it. At first I thought it must have been some type of drug lab or something, but soon more and more people came, all of them had guns and other weapons. Some men from the town have been taken down there to work." The look on his face told Yuffie that every word of it was true, he looked sorry and fearful. She felt pity for the old man.

"Do you know where their base is?" Yuffie asked.

He shook his head. "No, but someone in town must know. Or you could wait until one the men comes up to town, they usually come up every few days or so, usually to drink or gather more of our people."

"Well thanks for you help, we'll do everything we can to dispose of the people down there and bring back the people they have taken." _If they're still alive,_ Yuffie thought.

He nodded. "Thank you."

Reno and Yuffie left him alone to try and find somebody who knew where the base was.

"That was a pretty nice way to get him to tell you that." Reno said first.

"Yeah well, he was obliviously scared of them, so I figured I might as well scare him even more. I'm sure you know all about that type of thing though."

He nodded. "Well yeah, but I didn't expect a brat to know about something like that."

"Well during my materia stealing days, I got pretty crafty with my methods of stealing. I'd do anything for some materia."

"Anything, huh." Yuffie could tell he was thinking of something perverted.

"Jeez, you're perverted, I never did anything like that for materia, I'm not that low."

"So you're a virgin then?" He inquired.

Yuffie felt her face turn red, but didn't say anything.

"I'll take that as a yes then. Saving yourself for marriage then?"

"What? No!" She took a deep breath to calm herself down. "I don't think I want to talk about this with _**you**_ of all people."

"Ouch. Fine." They both we're silent for moment, when Reno started talking again. "Ever thought about becoming a Turk?"

Yuffie shook her head furiously. "Hell no! I would never want to become a part of ShinRa!" Even with everything behind from the old days behind her, the thought of being apart of something that nearly destroyed the world just made her stomach churn.

"Alright fine. Let's just find someone who can tell us where to find these people, there must be someone who was brave enough to try and find it on their own. That didn't get caught anyways."

"I hope so."

"How about you take one half of the town, and I'll take the other half?"

Yuffie raised an eyebrow. "What about you not being here to help me, but to make sure I don't screw up."

Reno shrugged, "Guess I just don't like the boring part of this, I want to get to the action."

"You just want to kill people again don't you?" She sighed.

"Perhaps, but I'm sure you don't like this part either do you?"

"I guess your right… Let's just get this part over with then. How about when we finish, we meet back at the Inn?" Yuffie suggested.

He nodded, "Fine, but if we do find out where it is, we're going to need something to get down the mountain with. Unless you would rather run all the way down the mountain?"

Yuffie shook her head hastily. "We'll go to the snowboard rental shop when we meet up then."

"Fine, I'll see you when we finish." Reno flashed a award winning smile and winked before walking.

Yuffie felt herself blush slightly. "Y-yeah, I'll see you in awhile."

It didn't take long for the two to find somebody who knew where the base was, but I had been surprising to find that it was a young child who knew where it was.

"C'mon kid! Just tell me already!" Yuffie yelled at the young boy.

"Why would I tell you? You old hag!"

Yuffie felt her anger bubble up inside her, "What was that you snot nosed little brat!"

"I said I'm not going to tell you granny!" He stuck his tongue out at Yuffie.

That pushed her over the edge, she immediately grabbed him by the shirt with one hand and eyed her conformer with the other, "I wouldn't say things like that if I were you."

The little boy gulped in fear. "Y-You're right."

"Now, where do I find this base?"

"I-It's in the back of the forest in the mountains, near one of the caves, I-I don't remember which one it is exactly. That's all I know! I swear!"

Yuffie released him, "See? Wasn't that easy?"

He nodded then ran off screaming.

"That was pretty harsh."

Yuffie turned to see Reno leaning up against a streetlight. "Yeah well, sometimes you have to be hard on these little brats."

"Was anybody hard on you when you his age?"

"Nah, they tried but I usually just left when they tried to discipline me." She paused for a moment. "What about you?"

Reno shrugged, "I don't remember I was bounced around until I started in the Turks when I was 14."

"You started killing when you were that young?"

"Not everything in the Turks is killing," he sighed.

"Oh sorry, I forgot about the kidnapping and torture."

He sighed again, "More than that, we also recruited for SOLDIER"

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Whatever, let's just get started on trying to find this base. You said we needed snowboards right?"

"Yep. I know a guy who works there so we should be able to get it for cheap."

"Good, I don't have much money left."

"Yeah, well you can always pay me back later for all the things I've helped you with so far." Reno raised his eyebrows playfully.

"What things? All you did was suggest something and now this?"

"Yeah, I have really high prices, now how could you pay me back?"

Yuffie quickly caught on, "Nasty! Can't you just stop making all these types of jokes the moment we start getting along."

"Sorry babe, it's just my nature, most girls go for it." He rubbed the top of her head.

"Really? Do you only talk to prostitutes then?"

"I thought you didn't want to talk about this type of thing with me?"

Yuffie felt her face turn red. "I don't! Let's just get the snowboards and find this secret base."

"Fine by me."

They both walked silently for the hundredth time, the constant silence between the two of them was getting to be to much for Yuffie, silence was one of her biggest pet peeves.

"It's right over there." Reno said first.

Yuffie looked over to where he pointed. "Oh yeah. So it is."

"Well let's get them and get this all started." He grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

"Yeah!" Yuffie grinned back. Reno did annoy the hell out of her, most of the time…. But he had his moments.

I AM SO SORRY! Too be honest I had most of this finished 8 MONTHS ago! DDDDD: I feel so bad! DDDDX You must all hate me! I hate me too! )))))): But I hope that the small update with satisfy you at least for a little bit. I start school in 8 days, so I'll see how much I'll be able to continue this. I still remember most of what I had planned for it. So if you'll just sit through this with me, I'll be happy to continue to update. Sorry again! DDDD:


End file.
